Ask The Lonely
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: As the pain filled her, she told herself she'd fight. She would fight, no matter what, to protect the last gift that Patrick Jane ever gave her. Jisbon & VanRigsby.
1. Santa Rosa Memorial Mental Ward

**So, I decided to type this idea out. You will not believe how many good ideas come from watching late night TV before turning in for the night. I mean, yeah. You wouldn't. So, I typed this, and then I started to type the second chapter. I really am enjoying my darkening muse. Hehe. This will unfold itself as we go, and will make more sense after a while.**

**Timeline: I think this is set in about two years. That is when I see Jane getting his revenge on Red John. I'm not sure why, but that is when. **

**Special thanks to OutCold and JollyRancher543321 for the early encouragement. :)**

**Disclaimer: I probably won't ever, ever, ever, ever own something as great as CBS. I mean, I adore that network. Well, besides what they did to CSI. Grr, still angry over that. Anywho.**

* * *

Everything was in slow motion. Every step they took seemed to take a million years. As they ran, a shot rang out. Rigsby held his arm out, and they all stopped. It was hard to tell where it came from, until another one rang out. Cho turned, running down the pathway in between the two abandoned houses. He knew where they were now. As he turned the corner, he could hear heavy breathing. And someone mumbling. The world seemed to stop as he heard a broken sob, a woman's sob, and then cursing. Holding his gun against his chest, he kicked the door open.

No one.

Walking down the hall, he searched for his boss. He wanted to yell out, but something in the broken sobs echoing through the house stopped him. She wouldn't hear him even if he tried. He motioned for Van Pelt to follow, and Rigsby checked off rooms as they walked. Finally, after searching the whole downstairs, Cho looked puzzled. He was sure they weren't upstairs. On a whim, he kicked the rug off the floor and there it sat. A trap door.

Throwing it open, Rigsby went first. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, causing Van Pelt to bump into his broad shoulders. Cho pushed them, but then he stopped at the sight as well. He heard the local police up stairs; yelling clear and bring paramedics. It got quiet as the three agents stared at the dead serial killer himself, a bullet hole right between his eyes. He looked as if he had had smile on his face as he died, and Cho hoped it wasn't for the obvious reason. They walked around the concrete wall, and instantly Van Pelt hid her face behind Rigsby's back. The male agents just stood there, neither moving nor trying to move. A local LEO made a huge ruckus coming down the stairs, walking up behind the three CBI agents. He didn't bother asking what Van Pelt's problem was as he walked around Rigsby.

"What's wrong?" The man asked, and then he saw the scene. Grabbing his walkie-talkie, he radioed for a bus. And fast. Finally, Cho moved, though it was slow. Time had stopped, he was sure of it. Because, only when time stopped could the scene in front of him be real. As he reached his boss and the curly haired consultant, he put his hand on her shoulder. She was shaking, her body wracking with sobs that obviously hurt. She shoved his arm away, telling him no. He knew why she was saying no, and it made the scene hurt his heart.

"Lisbon, you need to get up. You arm is hurt." He said, and she sobbed even more. He tried to pull her away, but she yelled out.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled, and Cho shook his head. He grabbed her waist and pulled her away from Jane, and she screamed at him to let her go. Paramedics hoisted Jane up onto a stretcher, and he was moved out of the basement. Lisbon kept kicking and screaming as Cho held onto her small form. She held out her arms towards the stretcher being moved up the stairs. Tears formed in his eyes at the obvious distress of his respected boss, but he pushed them back as she struggled against his arms.

"No, no, no, no!" She gasped, tears falling from her closed eyes. Two more paramedics walked down, and the one instantly reached into his bag. Lisbon kicked at him as he sedated her, and it took a couple minutes before she lay limp in Cho's arms. The paramedics hoisted her up onto another stretcher, and soon they were out of the team's sight. More LEO's ran around upstairs, but in the basement, no one moved. Cho finally came to his senses, and he ran up the stairs catching the paramedics as they hoisted Lisbon into the back of the ambulance.

"Where are you taking her?" He asked, and the paramedic looked at him.

"Santa Rosa Memorial." He said, and the ambulance doors shut.

--

As Cho turned into the half empty parking lot, Van Pelt finally opened her eyes. Small tears were trickling down her face, the sight of her dear friends still burned in the back of her eyelids. Rigsby had his arm around her shoulders, keeping her close to his side. As Cho parked, Rigsby opened the door and practically pulled Van Pelt out of the car. Her legs didn't want to work, but she forced her feet to move forward. She let Rigsby wrap his arm around her waist, as she was too unsteady to walk alone.

They entered the building, and the crisp air blew on their back as they walked past the air conditioner. The receptionist looked up at them as they entered, a confused look on her face. Cho then remembered that his white button up shirt had blood on it. He smiled half-heartedly at her, and she grimaced.

"Teresa Lisbon was admitted." He said in his monotone. The woman looked at the paper, going over the patients.

"Yes, she was moved from emergency to the West Wing. Right now, she is under observation, but you are all welcome to go up there. Third Floor, room W263." She said, glaring at the angry red stain on the Asian mans shirt. He nodded his thanks before motioning for Rigsby to follow him. The receptionist watched as the big man gently led the smaller red head away from the desk. She wanted to ask them if she was okay, but decided against it.

As they waited for the elevator, Rigsby rubbed Van Pelts back reassuringly. People walking past them stared at the three, some scowling and others throwing apologetic glances. Rigsby didn't get why people were scowling at them; what did they do wrong? As the elevator dinged, they filed in and stood in silence. Van Pelt hit the second floor button, finally moving on her own. She moved her hand up and down Rigsbys' back, reaching over and gently squeezing Cho's hand with two fingers.

Walking out of the elevator, they all stopped at the sign above the opening to the hall they had to enter. Van Pelts tears returned, and she turned her body into Rigsby. He looked at Cho, and the men shared a look.

Mental Health Unit didn't sound very comforting.

Cho found room W236 quickly, and to his surprise, a nurse was outside the door. She smiled at them as they walked over, her eyes going over Cho's shirt. He shrugged.

"Are you friends of Miss Lisbon?" She asked, and they nodded mutely. She smiled in an overly sweet manner back at them, turning over the paper on her clipboard.

"Why is she here?" Cho asked, and the nurse looked behind her through the window into Lisbon's room.

"As she had to be sedated at the scene, they decided to bring her to Mental Health. One of the paramedics said she should be watched over, for safety. She's already tried to get up and walk out once."

"She doesn't like hospitals." Rigsby said, and the nurse nodded.

"So we thought. Do you know if she has any health problems or issues we should know of? We didn't get that good of a history." Reading her nametag, Cho saw the woman's name was Violet.

"Nothing, as far as we know." Rigsby said, rubbing Van Pelts back as she shook. Violet nodded at him, and a doctor walked up to the group.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Benick. I am in charge of Miss Lisbon. I need to ask, but do you know of her boyfriend or significant other?"

The three agents stared at the doctor, and Van Pelt stopped shaking. She turned so she was completely out of facing the doctor, a hard look on her face. Cho almost stepped back at the look.

"No, why do you ask?" She snapped, and the doctor took a small step back. He looked down at his chart, and then he handed it to the red head. Rigsby and Cho looked over her shoulders, reading what she was reading.

"Wait." Cho said, picking the chart out of Van Pelts hands. He stared at the results in front of him.

"We were going to give her an x-ray, until she said no. So, we checked." Violet said, tilting her head at the agent's reactions.

"She's-wait. That is… how the heck?" Rigsby said, looking at his boss through the window. Van Pelt shook her head, not believing it.

"She can't be pregnant." She defended, and the doctor shook his head.

"I assure you, she is." Dr. Benick said, taking his chart back. The group looked at Lisbon, watching as she stared at her right arm. It was wrapped up in a bandage, and propped up on a pillow next to her. Cho made to move into the room, and the doctor let him.

He moved over to the bed, noticing the distant look Lisbon had in her eyes. She looked lost, hurt, and depressed. Nothing in the way she looked showed her usual self, and Cho guessed it wouldn't for a while. He sat down in the chair, gently taking her uninjured left hand. She turned to look at him, and then she looked back at her right hand.

"He's dead." She whispered, and Cho nodded. He forgot to ask where Jane was.

"I know." He said, and she sniffed.

"Did the doctor tell you?" She asked, and Cho nodded.

"He just did. Van Pelt doesn't believe him, and I think Rigsby is a little confused. But, what is new?" He said, and a small, heartless laugh escaped her lips. Through the window, Van Pelt and Rigsby watched as their boss and coworker talked. Van Pelt felt more tears leaving her eyes, and Rigsby wrapped his arms around her.

"This isn't good." Van Pelt whispered, and Rigsby nodded.

"I know, but it's alright." He whispered.

Cho could hear the sniffling of Van Pelt, and he decided to ask.

"You know, we don't know how." He said, and she looked at him. Her usually composed face left little to wonder about as every emotion possible passed across her face. She bit her bottom lip, closing her eyes and letting out a long breath through her nose. As she turned away again, she whispered the words again.

"He's dead."

Cho nodded, understanding. She wasn't going to come out and say it, but in her own way he told her. As he squeezed his bosses hand, he stood up and moved out of the room. When he walked out, he shut the door and looked through the glass. He put his hand on Van Pelts shoulder, his heart sinking to the ground. He then saw his boss start to shake violently, and the doctor rushed in to see what was wrong. He didn't hear the yells as nurses ran past him, hurrying to sedate the now panicking Lisbon. Van Pelt went to move away from the window, and Rigsby turned so he was blocking her view. She hid her face in his broad chest, soft cries emitting from her. Cho took one last look at his boss before turning around and putting his back to the scene. He turned to look at Rigsby, and they both seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Where is Jane?"

Both men looked at Van Pelt's shaking form, and Cho shook his head.

"He's dead. He is probably down in the morgue." He said, and Van Pelt started to shake uncontrollably. Rigsby whispered softly in her ear, rubbing her back. Cho decided to leave them alone, and he walked over to the nurses' station.

"Hi, excuse me. I was wondering if you could tell me where they might have brought the other body that came with Miss Lisbon?" Cho asked, and the nurse looked at her computer.

"Name?" She asked, and Cho rallied off the name. She shook her head at the screen, and then looked apologetically at him.

"I'm sorry, but there is no record of a Patrick Jane, decease or alive." She said, getting up and walking away. Cho stared at where she had been for a second, before turning to look at Rigsby and Van Pelt. It took all of his will power to walk back over and tell them the unnerving news.

And as he said what the nurse told him, Van Pelt truly lost her fight with her sobs and Rigsby escorted her to the bathroom. As Cho looked at his boss, now sleeping off the sedative, he wracked his brain for an answer.

Sadly, none came, and he decided to figure it out.

* * *

**I'd love to know what you thought of this first installment to this story. The title is taken from a song by Journey, called Ask The Lonely. It's lyrics are pretty good to this story. If you can, listen to that song. It's really great. Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon. This was mainly set up, so you get what is going on and that kind of stuff. :) Reviews would make me very happy, since my muse has sucked all of the happiness out of me.**

**Izzy.**


	2. The Feeling Of Warm Arms Around Her

**First off, thanks for the reviews on the first chapter. Like I said, I know this is really confusing, but things will make more and more sense(I hope) as it goes on. Anymore explanation than I gave would just... well... ruin the story. Haha. You'll learn, I have a tendency to giving too much information, so I try to hold myself back.**

**So, in some reviews I got some stuff said about Cho. That being said, I love Cho. He's just brilliant. I watched this blooper on youtube, and he has a fantastic smile. I wish they'd show it. I love the other characters, but Cho the most. :) I wanted to keep him in this story, as much as possible for him, Rigsby and Van Pelt to be in here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but right now I wished I own this site. It's having this issue where it doesn't send out e-mails. Three of my favorite stories have updated, and I didn't even know until I looked. NOT cool fanfiction. NOT cool.**

* * *

Cho walked down to the front desk, showing the receptionist his badge and internally smiling as she shuffled her papers about. As she looked through her records, and yet again, a Patrick Jane was not found, he almost had the urge to snap. Nevertheless, he calmed himself and told her that there had to be a record somewhere. He had been brought in, he had to be there. The receptionist told the agent she would look at the other hospital records, and she left. As Cho leaned against the desk, he looked around. People were watching him, and he realized that his shirt was still bloody. Sighing heavily, he waited for the receptionist to come back. He scratched at the blood, watching it as it fell to the ground.

"They have on record at Petaluma Valley his death certificate." The receptionist said, and Cho nodded. He thanked her before taking that information and walking to the bathroom. Once there, he tried to get most of the dried blood off his shirt before walking back out. With the death glares, those women had been giving him, he'd rather be stuck in the car with-

No, he stopped his thoughts. That was too close to the tragedy at hand. That thought brought up too much about the future, and how never again he would be able to listen to Jane and Lisbon argue as she drove. He dried off his hands, looking at his shirt in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom. Now, people weren't staring at him so badly, but the looks were still as questioning. He put his badge in his breast pocket, and it seemed to get people to stop. He got back onto the elevator, tapping his fingers on his legs. Van Pelt would probably be still in the bathroom, but he didn't blame her. She was upset, greatly and completely upset. As he walked down the hall, he saw Rigsby with his hand on the small of her back, leading her slowly back to Lisbon's room. He was glad the man had such a soft spot for the younger agent.

As he walked into his boss's room, he saw that she was just starting to wake from the sedation. This sedation had been lighter, and just to keep her calm. She opened her eyes, fresh tears spilling down her temple and resting in her ear. She twitched, reaching up and pushing the wetness away. Van Pelt reached up and wiped the other tears off her cheek, and Lisbon sighed heavily. She felt coddled, and weak. She wanted to go back to her dream, one that didn't involve this stupid mess. She wanted out. Slowly, she turned so she was on her side, her back to Cho, and she shut her eyes tight. Counting to three, she tried to will her way out of this mess. When she opened her eyes, all she saw were the confused faces of Rigsby and Van Pelt.

A soft whimper escaped the patient, and Van Pelt let go of Rigsby's hand to comfort her. Rigsby watched as Van Pelt softly stroked Lisbon's face, whispering soothing words to her. Soon, Lisbon had calmed and Van Pelt placed a hand next to her injured arm. As Lisbon let herself open her eyes and come to terms with where she was, she decided to sit up. Instantly, two arms wrapped around either side of her and pulled her into sitting position, and she smiled meekly at her two male agents.

"Thanks." She said in an almost whisper. The sound of her voice, so scratchy and broken, brought more tears to Van Pelt's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Van Pelt asked, despite the already knowing the obvious answer. Suddenly, Lisbon's face was covered in tears, but she made no sound. She just sat there, tears pouring down her face as fear shook her. Fear of the answer, fear that she would have to live with the answer. She was afraid, but she couldn't admit it. No, she could not. She didn't have to answer, because apparently her tears were enough. As she wiped them away, she sighed.

"What happened?" She asked, and her agents paused. They hadn't been back to the scene, but that didn't mean that they were out of the loop. After all, their boss and consultant had been shot, and, well. Killed.

"Local LEO's have Red John's body on the way to the ME right now. You shot him perfectly in the head, right between the eyes." Cho said, and Lisbon nodded slowly. In all honesty, she couldn't remember even aiming.

_As he slipped out of her sight, the sound of his back hitting the ground drove all of her senses into over drive. Suddenly, there was nothing but the sound of her breathing and the sound of the ground crunching as she twisted around and shot randomly before falling to the ground as well, pulling his body close to hers._

"_Jane. Jane, stay with me. Please, oh God, stay with me." Lisbon said, sobs starting to emit from her mouth. She could feel small droplets of water hitting her hands as she let her fingers brush over Jane's warm cheek. His eyes were fading, she could see it, but she wouldn't let him die on her. She wasn't going to have it. He wasn't going to die, no he wasn't._

"_Jane, please breath. Please stay with me." She gasped through sobs. Her hands went over his chest, finding his heart. When she couldn't feel the beating any more, she curled up on the ground next to him, wrapping her arms and legs around him. Her sobs became uncontrollable and painful, but something about them soothed her. The pain in her aching stomach masked the pain she was feeling in her chest as Jane's body got limper and limper._

"_Jane, please." Lisbon whispered before tears and sobs became the only thing her body did or made. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she didn't care. She pushed it away, not caring who it was or why they were there. She didn't want to go, she just wanted to wake up and have this horrible dream end. _

"_No." She gasped, clinging to his fading body tighter. She could feel him fading, every muscle in his body relaxing. He was dying, and she couldn't stop it, she couldn't do anything. She heard something in the background, other than the sound of her own sobs, and then two hands found her waist. She tried to cling to Jane, but she suddenly found herself against something warm and hard. She could feel beating, and a chest moving as whoever it was took very hurried breaths._

"_Leave me alone!" She yelled, the sobs subsiding long enough to allow her to use her already stressed vocal cords. She kicked at whoever it was, not caring if she hurt them. She wanted to be next to Jane, she wanted to be next to him. If she let go, he would and he would die. She told herself she couldn't let him, but his presence was leaving her. She could feel his warmth leaving her fingertips. She didn't notice her hands were stretched towards where he was at, even though he was moving and her eyes were shut._

"_No, no, no, no!" She yelled, kicking against the arms. They were taking him, he was leaving. More water droplets fell on her arms, and she dug her nails into the skin that held her. She felt more presences around her, and she kicked out at them. She didn't want them near her. A hand grabbed her leg, and she yelled out as something stabbed her. She struggled, but she felt her strength leaving her. Finally, she opened her eyes just in time to see her world go black and the arms around her leave for a cold, uncomfortable cot like thing. _

_Suddenly, she missed the feeling of warm arms wrapped around her._

Rigsby pulled Van Pelt away from the bed, and out of the room with Cho following as Lisbon started to thrash. Her eyes were shut tightly, and she cried out as doctors and nurses tried to calm her. Suddenly, Van Pelt broke away from Rigsby and ran over to Lisbon.

"Stop!" She yelled at them, getting up on the bed and wrapping her arms tightly around Lisbon. The tiny woman tried to fight against her captor for a moment, but as the warmth of Van Pelt sunk into Lisbon's skin, she stopped thrashing. Van Pelt shushed her whimpers, smoothing her hair over her cheek. The doctors watched as the patient calmed down in the arms of a friend. Cho gave the doctors a look, and they slowly exited the room. One nurse stayed behind, glaring at Cho.

"I need to monitor her just in case." She said, and he shrugged. She moved over to the side of the bed, checking Lisbon's vitals before nodding at the team. Once she disappeared, Rigsby sat down next to the bed, watching as Van Pelt coddled Lisbon. When the older woman's breathing had calmed, and she didn't look as distressed, Van Pelt let go of her slowly. Lisbon sniffed loudly, nodding at Van Pelt. The red head sat back on the bed, watching her boss. Rigsby put his hand next to Van Pelts leg as she swayed at the awkward position, and she got down. Cho stood at the end of the bed, watching his boss regain her composure.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered, and Van Pelt reassuring squeezed her hand.

"It's okay." Rigsby said, taking the words right out of Van Pelts mouth. As they all settled back into their chairs, Lisbon realized that one person was missing. She shut her eyes tight, willing herself to forget about it. Every so slowly, she took a shaky breath in before opening her cloudy eyes again. She blinked to clear her vision and let herself fall back against the pillows.

"Is there going to be a funeral?" She asked suddenly, and Van Pelt and Rigsby looked at each other. They didn't know what was going on with Jane's body.

"Right now, he's at Petaluma Valley Hospital. Apparently, since he was already dead, they took him to a smaller hospital." Cho said, and the other three agents nodded. Lisbon made a move to get up, but Rigsby stopped her.

"Whoa, boss. You aren't going anywhere." He said, gently pushing her back onto the bed. Lisbon huffed at him, pushing his arms away.

"Boss, really. You need to relax. You can't keep having panic attacks." Cho said, and she glared at him. She let the thought sink in, listening closely to the sound of her heart beep on the monitor.

"They aren't _panic attacks_." Lisbon said, pausing before saying the last two words. Cho raised his eyebrows, and then slowly shook his head.

"They have to sedate you." Van Pelt said softly, and Lisbon shook her head. It was shutting in on her again, her vision. She pushed at it, knowing that if she let herself fall asleep now she wouldn't be able to ask the questions she needed answers to.

"We are planning a funeral though." She said, and the agents looked at each other. Lisbon stared at them, wondering what their problem was.

"What?" She snapped, irritated. Van Pelt played with her hands absent-mindedly, Rigsby watched her, and Cho coughed.

"Well, we were kind of wondering boss, you know. How you ended up-"Van Pelt stopped herself, looking up at her boss. Lisbon saw the confusion, and every so slightly tilted her head.

"You can spit it out, but I see that's it's very difficult so I'll say it. Pregnant." Lisbon said bitterly, letting the word sink into her brain. She had been putting off the realization for a while, and she really didn't want to think about it. Because thinking about that meant she had to think about-

"Yeah, that." Rigsby said. Lisbon shook her head, turning away from them to look out the window. Her view included the 'Healing Garden', and plenty of trees. She got a far off look in her eyes before blinking away the tears that had pooled in the corners of her eyes. She pushed them away from her cheeks.

"Didn't your sixth grade teacher teach you that Rigsby?" She teased, trying to take the subject down a different road.

"Actually, it was my ninth grade teacher who did the whole Sex Ed thing. But you're avoiding the question." He said, and Van Pelt smiled at him.

"Ah ha." Lisbon said, and they were all quiet. Finally, she spoke.

"I don't think I have to explain, you all seem pretty set on the answer." She said, and Van Pelt nodded.

"It's kind of obvious, especially with your reaction to all of this." She said, and Cho nodded. The green-eyed agent nodded, finding all of this quite ridiculous.

"Well, you're right." Lisbon said with more tears falling down her face. She wiped them away, trying her best to keep herself calm. She folded her hands over her stomach, looking down at the flat line under the blankets.

"It is Jane's baby." She whispered before she let all of her tears fall.

* * *

**Okay, so I PROMISE this will get less sad. I know, it's like depressing but honestly, my muse has taken me to this dark dark place where nothing other than sorrow and pain lies. And I'm still happy and bouncy like usual. :D And even more so because I adore school supplies and it's that time of year. I know, I'm crazy and all. **

**Just to let you know, those hospitals are real haha. I've been in both of them, and they really are great. Haha. My immense knowledge of California is going to play a part in this story. **

**Reviews, even though they are invisible right now bec****ause Fanfiction has ISSUES, would be nice. So that when I do get e-mails, I can smile. I really doubt that you could guess what is going on. **

**Sorry about the long authors notes too. I have a tendency to leave long ones. :)**


	3. An Obvious Promise

**Once again, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I've been progressivly working on this, and I am up to the sixth chapter. I don't usually type things way out, and not post them, but I'm feeling really really productive. I'm not sure why.**

**Anywho, I'm trying to make this story more in the light(if that makes sense) so it's not AS confusing. I'm sorry if it still is to anyone. :(. This chapter provides a little more insight as to the sitation at hand, and the chapters after that will provide more. Jsut to let you know, most of the italics are stuff Lisbon is remembering or dreaming. When my aunt passed away, I would go into trances and remember things. Not fun, but it was something my brain did.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, as I am a measly young woman, who has nothing better to do than sit and type for you people. If I did, I bet right now, there would be new episodes of everything on, rather than re-runs of season four House episodes on USA network. Rawr.**

* * *

Rigsby and Cho stood in the hallway, watching as Van Pelt soothingly talked to Lisbon. The older woman was obviously distraught and heading towards depression, but Van Pelt seemed to be keeping her calm. More tears fell down Lisbon's face, and Grace quickly pushed them away, moving so she was sitting on the bed facing her boss. Said boss fell back against the pillows, her hands folding over her stomach. She had been doing that a lot.

"When do you think?"

Cho looked up at Rigsby, noticing the confused look the tall man wore. He looked back into the room, and met Van Pelts gaze. She looked drained. He motioned for her to come out, and he saw her tell Lisbon she was going. Their boss didn't do anything. Van Pelt closed the door quietly, walking in between her male coworkers.

"She needs us." Grace said, and the men nodded. Rigsby put his hand on Van Pelts back, reassuringly tracing small circles.

"What are we going to do? Visiting hours end soon." Rigsby said, and Cho turned away from the window. He disappeared down towards the nurses' station, and they watched as he talked quietly to the nurse. Van Pelt let her head fall onto Rigsby's shoulder, the stress of the past couple hours (it felt like forever) catching up with her. Her sides ached as she took a deep breath, reminding her of the gut crunching sobs that had taken over her as soon as she was in the bathroom. In addition, the feeling of knowing that someone she thought of as a good friend was practically dead on the inside. While another friend had died, which made the matter much worse.

"I'll be back." Cho said, walking up to his friends. Rigsby nodded, looking down to make sure Van Pelt was okay before looking back into the room. The sight of Lisbon tracing circles over her cast had Van Pelt turning away and hiding her face in Rigsby's side. Cho left them there, two things on his mind. One was changing his shirt, and the other was figuring out where Jane's body was.

--

The drive from Santa Rosa to the smaller town of Petaluma was painstakingly long for Cho. The traffic seemed to mock him, and even though there weren't that many cars on the road, his car wouldn't go faster than sixty. When he finally drove past the corn patch that marked the entrance to the small town, he waited for his GPS to tell him exactly where the hospital was. Turning off the freeway, he followed the side streets until he found himself at the entrance to the parking lot. Parking, he grabbed his extra shirt from the back seat. Pulling off his blood stained one; he stared at it for a minute before shoving it aside and slipping on his grey new one. Getting out of the car, he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

He made sure he had his badge before walking into the main entryway of the hospital. The crisp hospital smell got to his nose, and he wished he didn't have to visit another hospital today. This just made matters worse. As he walked up to the front desk, the receptionist noticed his badge and sat up straight.

"How may I help you?" She asked, her voice just a tad bit too sweet to his liking.

"It's my understanding that the body of Patrick Jane is here, in your morgue." He said, and the woman turned to her computer. She typed in the name, her eyes going over the screen. She tilted her head to the side, and then looked up at Cho.

"Apparently, a family member has already taken the body."

Cho stared at the woman for a moment before blinking, his stomach twisting.

"Family member? Did they say which one?" He asked, and the woman looked back down at the computer.

"She said she was his wife. Had a wedding ring and all."

Cho opened his mouth and then shut it again, completely confused.

"His wife died seven years ago ma'am." He said, trying to be polite. The woman shook her head.

"Well, I'm sorry sir, but papers don't lie."

Cho shook his head, all of his prior confusion spiking. He thanked the woman, even though she hadn't been any help at all. Turning to look out the door, he could have sworn the sky got darker. Moreover, adding to the dark mood, when he walked outside he saw it indeed had. The California sky had darkened with clouds, which let way to rain before Cho reached the car.

--

Cho had said something to the nurse, as when visiting hours were over, Rigsby and Van Pelt weren't asked to leave. Instead, they were asked to remain quiet around sleeping patient's rooms and if they needed to use cell phones, to go to the bathrooms or into the hallway. They both agreed, and as soon as the nurse left, they entered Lisbon's room again. By now, Lisbon was asleep with her hands on her stomach. As to not wake her, Van Pelt moved her injured arm off her stomach. Lisbon didn't stir, or she didn't show it.

"When do you think it happened?" Rigsby asked, and Van Pelt looked at him. She shrugged, looking back at her boss. They were quiet for a minute, letting the question hang in the air.

"It wasn't long ago. The test said that she was approximately two months along." Van Pelt responded quietly, remembering the feeling she had in her stomach while she read the papers. She thought back to months, realizing that it was one time Jane had been peculiarly well behaved, and Lisbon had been in a good mood.

"Did you notice the change?" Van Pelt asked, and Rigsby grimaced.

"All I noticed was that Jane was well behaved." He said, and Van Pelt nodded. She watched as Lisbon's chest rose and fell, and she coughed softly. It was quiet for a moment longer, and Rigsby nervously took Van Pelts hand. He watched as her eyes shut and she looked like she wanted to sleep. Gently, he reached up and touched her cheek.

"You need sleep." He said, and she sighed.

"I don't want to leave." She said, and he shook his head.

"You don't have to." Gently, he lifted her out of the chair and into his arms. She didn't protest as he moved over against the wall, sliding down until he sat on the ground. She curled into his lap, wrapping her arms around his torso as best she could. The comfort of his warm embrace was enough to let Van Pelt drift off to sleep peacefully.

--

_A finger lazily ran down her arm, finally reaching her hand and grasping it from behind. She didn't bother turning, she already knew who it was. He entwined their fingers, wrapping his other arm around her waist. The feeling of his breath on her neck made her smile, and a blush threatened to break out along her features. She was really glad no one was around._

"_Hungry?" He asked before trailing kisses down her neck. When he reached her shoulder blade, she shrugged._

"_Jane, I'm not going to have cravings yet." She told him, turning so she was facing him. His eyes twinkled brightly, showing his true happiness._

"_I wasn't asking that, but thanks for reminding me." He said, kissing her gently._

"_Oh, bite me." She said, turning back around and grabbing a pencil._

"_You remember, that's how this all started." He told her truthfully, and she smirked._

"_Oh, I remember."_

Lisbon woke up, but then wished she hadn't. The dream had been bright, vivid, and comforting. Remembering small tidbits of happiness here and there was all her brain was doing, but it was relaxing to her. She sat up in the bed, looking around. She expected to see her team there, in the chairs next to her bed. Instead, she saw Wayne Rigsby holding a very drained Grace Van Pelt in his lap. She was asleep, her head resting against his arm. He was watching her closely, his eyes not leaving her resting face. She knew I was the only reason he hadn't noticed she was awake.

She reached over and grabbed the TV remote, suddenly needing something to distract her. That got Rigsby's attention as the box turned on. She made sure the sound was low before letting herself fall back against the pillows. She flipped past the news, not wanting to hear about the recent events. She also bypassed all reality shows, and finally settled on children's cartoons. The mindless, plot less show caught her attention, and she didn't notice Cho slip back into the room. Unconsciously she ran her finger over her bandage, the pain dull and weak.

She turned her head at the sound of faint whispering, and she saw Rigsby's jaw drop at something Cho whispered in his ear. Rigsby looked up at her, and grimaced at the sight of her watching him.

"Hey boss." He said over Van Pelts head. Lisbon didn't answer him, and she waited for him and Cho to continue their conversation. Cho moved over to the bed and sat down in a chair, running his hand over his face. Lisbon looked back up at the TV, confusion washing off her face as she watched the cartoons run around on the screen. Cho didn't have the guts to tell her, so he settled for sitting back in the chair and relaxing. It was a bad enough day, and maybe some sleep could help that.

"He's gone, isn't he?"

Cho looked up at the sound of his boss's voice, but she wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were watering up as she watched the TV, determination etched on her face. Cho didn't ask how she knew, nor did he bother to think about it. Sometimes, not knowing was better than pressing until you did.

"His _wife_ picked up his body." The speed at which Lisbon's head turned could have started a hurricane. Her eyes widened, and the tears finally fell down onto her bandage. Cho moved the arm away from the falling water droplets.

"His _wife_ is dead, you did explain that." She snapped, and he nodded.

"The receptionist said the papers were legalized and the name she gave was marked as next of kin." Cho explained, remembering the confusion that had sunk into his brain.

"What?" Lisbon gasped, her voice failing her as she let her body fall back against the pillows, tears starting to jerk out of her eyes. She felt her arm ache, something that had been happening more and more. Maybe the pain medication was wearing off.

"I wanted to ask the same question." Cho sounded ashamed, and Lisbon put her hand over his. Rigsby watched from his spot on the floor, wishing he could get closer. The feeling of Van Pelt snuggling her face into chest reminded him why he was sitting on the floor.

"Wouldn't one of us been on his next of kin? I thought we were." Rigsby asked, trying to keep his voice down. Cho nodded, shutting his eyes.

"I thought for sure you would have been, Lisbon." He said, turning to the small woman. She nodded, more tears falling down her face. She couldn't stop them anymore, and she was sure that eventually they'd run out.

"I was. He was on mine." She said quietly, and the two men listening realized just how close they were. Cho looked at Rigsby, and they shared yet another look. Finally, Rigsby gently lifted himself and Grace off the ground. The red head didn't stir as Rigsby sat down in the chair next to Cho, tucking Grace into his chest.

"We're going to be here for you boss." Rigsby said in a sincere voice. Lisbon opened her mouth to protest to the obvious promise, but Cho shook his head.

"No protests. We're your friends, your family, and we're going to go through this with you." Cho said, Rigsby nodding in agreement.

"Van Pelt as well." He said, speaking up for the sleeping woman. Lisbon let a couple tears fall down her face, but this time not out of sorrow.

"You guys don't have to. I'll be fine." Lisbon said, trying to get the pity off her.

"No, you're not, and you know it boss. With all due respect, you need someone to go through this with you, and since that obvious someone is-"Cho stopped himself, before he went too far: "You know what I mean. We are going to go through this with you." He ended, and Lisbon turned away from them. A small smile spread over her face, knowing that her team cared so much about her. That care had gotten the usually stoic Cho to show some emotion on his face, and to take her hand reassuringly. It had gotten Grace to drain herself just to make sure her friend was okay, and Rigsby had obviously gotten to the point of protectiveness over her that he wanted to be there for her through seven more months of pregnancy. Lisbon looked back at her team, seeing Grace stir. She stayed quiet as the younger woman opened her eyes and looked at her friends, a small blush going over her face as she realized the position she was in.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head." Rigsby said, causing Lisbon's smile to grow.

"What did I miss?" Grace asked, not bothering to move out of Rigsby's warm grasp. Wiping tears away from her face, Lisbon decided it would be best if she explained.

Violet and Dr. Benick watched as the small group talked. Miss Lisbon actually looked happy, a small, careful smile gracing her lips. Her hand stayed over her stomach though, reminding the medical professionals of the situation.

"I think we should discharge her soon." Violet said softly, tilting her head as the big man holding the smaller woman laughed. The red head smiled up at him warmly.

"Later today, after she's slept. I don't want to send her home more exhausted than when she got here. And I need to talk to her about her pregnancy, and have her schedule some checkups." Dr. Benick said, and Violet nodded.

"Would you like me to help schedule the appointments?" She asked, and he nodded. She walked away, leaving the doctor with his thoughts. He smiled at the sight of the team's obvious happiness, before deciding to leave their private moment alone.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure that this is the last chapter of complete sorrows. As far as the next chapters go, it's going to be more of the team and Lisbon working through her pregnancy. I'm really enjoying writing the dynamic. :). But, don't worry. Lisbon ahs plenty of trances and dreams about before this all happened. And there will be plenty of explaining later.**

**Reviews would be nice, as the thought of school just hit me and I'm now slipping into a very nervous state. Gah, I dislike school greatly.**

**Press. The. Green. Button. It used to be blue, now it's green. Weird.**

**-Izzy.**


	4. And that he was really sick of Wendy’s

**So, I just jumped about two weeks. I don't like jumping forward much, but in this story I have a feeling I'm going to be jumping forward a lot. :) I'd like to say thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I KNOW this is sad and confusing guys. I'm not sure what is confusing, because in my head its all worked out so if you want to, let me know what is so confusing. I'm trying to explain more and more as we go along.**

**Disclaimer: You know, I don't see the big deal. I'm watcing Psych, and they keep making jokes about Mentalist. The only thing they have in common is being fake psychics. I mean, the TV is full of reality shows with people who CLAIM to be able to talk to the other side, and talk to dogs. So, maybe, they should jsut get over it. I like Mentalist better. Even though Gus makes me giggle.**

_

* * *

_

_Two Weeks Later_

The sound of their boss throwing up in her office caught the attention of the three agents, and Van Pelt disappeared before Cho and Rigsby could get up. Cho shook his head, knowing that going now would be pointless. Van Pelt had it. Even so, Rigsby made his way slowly to the kitchenette to get some water and gum. It was a routine they had now, and had had it down since the first day Lisbon insisted she come to work. She couldn't stand to be at home, where memories lay. That little time she did spend at home were busied so she couldn't remember.

"I'm fine Van Pelt." Lisbon said, even though she was leaning over her chair and pushing her hair back. Van Pelt grabbed her hair, pulling it into a ponytail. Rigsby walked in quietly, putting the water bottle onto the desk with the gum next to it. Lisbon smiled at him slightly, the dark circles under her eyes giving away her exhaustion. Everyone knew she couldn't sleep.

"I wish you wouldn't say that." Van Pelt mumbled, making Lisbon drink some water. Lisbon rolled her eyes, even if she was happy they were there. Having someone that would jump up at three AM to bring her tortilla chips and whip cream made her feel safe. Even though she really tried not to wake them up that late. Rigsby never seemed to mind, as he usually ended up eating with her.

After Lisbon pushed them out of her office, she sat down at her desk again. She was glad that no one made a huge deal out of her being pregnant, except when she really showed it. The puking was one of the only things that made her team jump. On her first, fought for day back, the only thing in her office was a small trinket. She had no clue where it came from, and she didn't know how it got there. She even had the forensics people dust it for prints, which yielded none. Therefore, the trinket sat on her desk, a constant reminder of someone who didn't want to be known.

Turning away from the small trinket, she looked down at her papers. The words blurred together, reminding her that even though she wanted to be here, she should be at home resting. The doctor had recommended time off, to recuperate from the horrific event. They had scheduled an appointment with a shrink, which she had taken. It had been a painful hour, one that she tried not to remember. The feelings of pain that coursed through her body as the woman asked her question after question about the situation she was in was too much. Eventually, Lisbon had ended up crying in front of the shrink, something she had vowed not to do. She hadn't told anyone about it, and the shrink seemed to understand.

"Boss?"

Lisbon looked up at the sound of Rigsby's voice. He was cautiously leaning through her door, and she beckoned him inside. He moved over to the chair in front of her desk, but didn't sit in it.

"What?" She asked, trying to not sound so annoyed. At times like these, she wished she weren't pregnant. He smiled at her softly, something he had been doing a lot lately. She knew it was because everyone was trying to be supportive and nice.

"You have a doctor's appointment." He said simply, and she sighed heavily. She hated doctor's appointments, as she had already gone to three. However, this was her OBGYN appointment. She had to go. Sighing heavily, she pushed herself up out of her chair and grabbed her jacket.

"Who is driving me to this one?" She asked, and Rigsby smiled.

"Well, it is technically Cho's turn, but he is chasing down a lead. Agent Kurt is going to fill in for me while I take you." He said, and Lisbon nodded. She had put up a fight, but eventually Minelli had told her she had to get another agent. With her pregnancy, and the doctor's appointments, they needed the extra hands.

--

Rigsby sat in the room, reading a car magazine as Lisbon changed behind a screen. He had no clue they even had car magazines in a woman's health clinic. Turning the page, someone entered the room. He didn't look up, knowing that he was just here as a friend. Lisbon reappeared from behind the screen, now wearing a hospital gown. Rigsby made sure to keep a mental image of that to relay to Cho later.

"Don't even." She snapped at him, and Rigsby nodded. He looked back down at his car magazine, and tuned out as the doctor and Lisbon went over everything. He looked up to see the ultrasound, smiling at the look on his bosses face. As Lisbon changed, the doctor pulled Rigsby out the door.

"I have to ask, but how stressful is your job?" She asked, and Rigsby remembered he was wearing his gun.

"We are keeping her at her desk as much as we can." He assured the doctor, and she nodded.

"Be sure to keep her stress level down, and even try to keep soft music playing to help the mood stay calm. Are you the father?" She asked, and Rigsby shook his head.

"No, I'm just a friend." He said, and she nodded.

"Is there a father in the picture?"

Rigsby stopped himself before answering, but he never got the chance. The doctor seemed to get it, her eyes trained on something behind him. He knew who it was, and the doctor nodded.

"Make sure to schedule another appointment." The doctor said before she disappeared. Rigsby put his hand on the small of Lisbon's back and led her out into the waiting room, making sure she made another appointment. Once they were in the SUV, Lisbon put her head in her hands. She took three deep breaths before looking out the window. She settled back in his seat, folding her hands over her stomach.

"I'm hungry. Can we stop and get lunch?" Rigsby asked suddenly, and Lisbon smiled.

"Sure. And I need to pee." Rigsby laughed at the statement, deciding to stop at Wendy's. Lisbon got out of the car, disappearing inside before Rigsby got his seat belt off. He was halfway through ordering when Lisbon reappeared, walking up next to him.

"Did you order a salad for me?" She asked, and he nodded. He may have been tuning out during that appointment, but he heard the doctor tell his boss that she needed to eat healthy. As they waited for their food, Lisbon looked around the Wendy's.

"_Teresa, there is no food in your house." He complained, looking around. She shrugged, pulling a water bottle out of the fridge._

"_I'm never home." She said simply, sitting down at the table. Jane sat next to her, taking her hand gently in his own. It had been three months since they moved in together, and five months since they started dating._

"_I'm sick of eating at Wendy's." He said, and she laughed. When she realized he was being serious, she stopped._

"_What do you suggest we do?" She asked, and in an instant, she was being pulled out of her chair._

"_Shopping. Grocery, that is." He said, and she rolled her eyes._

"_Can we go to Wendy's afterwards?" She asked, and he glared at her as she got in the driver's side of the car. She tried to pout, but instead he laughed. As they buckled themselves in, he leaned over and kissed her cheek._

"_Yes, we can go to Wendy's."_

Rigsby knew better than to try to wake Lisbon from her trance. Gently, he put his hand on her shoulder and led her out of the establishment. He put the food in his seat before leading Lisbon around the car and putting her in the passenger side. This was why they didn't let her drive, or go anywhere besides the bathroom without one of them. Her sleep like trances came out of nowhere, and usually ended with a few tears and locking herself in her office. This time though, she blinked herself out of her trance before the shaking started.

"Are you okay?" Rigsby asked quietly, and she shook her head, and then nodded.

"I-I." She stopped, rubbing her eyes. "I was just remembering."

"Remembering what?" He asked quietly, knowing that talking about things always helped. Or… something like that.

"Going grocery shopping. Jane hated that I had no food in the house, besides small snacks. He said that I needed enough food for a small army. And that he was really sick of Wendy's." She laughed, a few small tears falling from her eyes. Rigsby cocked a grin, happy to see his boss smiling.

"We ate it a lot." He said, and Lisbon smirked.

"Yes, we did."

--

Van Pelt sat on her desk, legs crossed, and shoes off. It was way after hours, but no one was leaving until Lisbon gave up and went home. Cho didn't mind; it meant he had more time for his book. Rigsby was resting on the ground in front of Van Pelts desk, chewing on a cookie that had been left in the kitchenette. He reached up and grabbed another one, causing Grace to glare at his head. She took the cookie back before he could eat it, and put an apple in his hand.

"Healthy." She said, and he huffed.

"What if I was allergic to apples?" He asked, and she laughed.

"We already went through this. You're not allergic." She said, and he shrugged.

Lisbon suddenly rushed out of her office, disappearing towards the bathroom. Grace sighed heavily, jumping off her desk and walking over to her boss's office. They had been waiting for this opening, so they could force her to leave. Rigsby followed Grace into the office, taking the jacket and papers she handed him. They were standing, side by side, outside the door when Lisbon walked back up. She raised her eyebrows at them, and Grace elbowed Rigsby.

"Uh, we want you to leave now B-Teresa." Rigsby caught himself, earning another raised eyebrow from Lisbon.

"Fine." She said, grabbing her stuff from the pair. She turned around, but looked back at the agents.

"Who's driving me home today?" She asked, and Grace stepped forward.

"I am." She said, and Lisbon nodded. She waited for Grace to get her stuff before walking over to the elevator. The women stood in the elevator quietly, until Grace turned to Lisbon.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, and Lisbon looked at her hands. If she really explained how she felt today, she was sure she would run out of words.

"I'm fine." She said, and Grace rolled her eyes.

"Is that your mantra?" Grace tried to joke, but Lisbon didn't find it funny.

"Today would be a year."

Grace didn't have to ask to know what she was talking about. She wanted to reach over and comfort her friend, but before she could move her hand the elevator doors opened and she stepped out. Van Pelt followed quickly, catching up with Lisbon as she reached the car.

"I'm sorry Teresa." She said, and Lisbon hung her head.

"Why is everyone suddenly using my first name?" She asked, looking up.

"I'm not sure. I feel it's nicer than using Lisbon." Grace explained, and Lisbon nodded. She looked at the back of the SUV, her eyes glazing over.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault." Lisbon turned, but was stopped when Grace put her hand on her shoulder. When Lisbon turned around, she was surprised as Grace hugged her.

"I know it's not my fault. That doesn't mean I can't be sorry."

Lisbon felt tears prickle in her eyes as she watched Van- _Grace_ walk around the car. Something in her heart tugged, and she moved to the passenger side. As she got in, she could see that Grace was blotting at her eyes. Trying to get off the sad subject, Lisbon suddenly felt a craving.

"Want to get a couple buckets of ice cream and a good movie?" She asked, and Grace smiled.

"That would be nice."

* * *

**So, as I'm only a young girl, I'm doing my best to keep the pregnancy as true as it can be. You know, following it throuougly. However you say that, I forgot the word. :O. Anywho, the next chapter has some more background, and it's happier as well. I don't want this to be a total downer to everyone, so I'm trying to get some happier moments in. :)**

**Reviews would be great, as they heal the soul and make spiders into butterflies..... something like that.**


	5. Jane named her Starbucks

**It is getting happier. This chapter is heading down the direction I want it to, if that makes sense. Basically, I never ever stay to plan. I swear, I go off in every which way. This chapter, and the next, are on track. Btw, I don't want this to be a really long story. **

**Disclaimer: I was invited to the Gravenstein Fair, but I declined. I'm not in the moood. Neither is CBS. I'm trying to buy this wonderful idea off of them. Ha.**

* * *

Teresa shifted on her couch, reaching down to her feet and pulling her blanket over her legs. She was getting cold, and the fact that she really really wanted ice cream wasn't helping. Grace sat at the other end of the couch, eating a bowl of ice cream and whip cream. Her hair was let out of its ponytail, and was lying over her shoulder. They both laughed at the movie, and Grace put her hand over her mouth as she fought back spewing ice cream over the couch. Teresa laughed even more at Grace's face.

"I think we are all out of ice cream." Teresa said, looking into the carton she held. Grace sighed, handing over her bowl to her boss. Lisbon's face lit up, and she smiled. Before she could even take a bite, she laughed again at something in the movie. She was really glad they had picked something funny.

"Do you want more?" Grace asked, and Teresa nodded. She polished off the bowl of ice cream and whip cream, smiling at Grace.

"Do you think Cho will do it? I called Rigsby last time." Lisbon said, and Grace smirked.

"Leave Cho alone. He has this book he wants to finish. I'll call Rigsby." She said, getting up. She walked into the kitchen, searching for her cell phone. As she bent down to pick up her jacket off the floor, she saw the trinket. Pausing, she tilted her head in confusion at it. It was so different from anything else in the house, and she didn't know what to make of it.

Sitting on the counter, a carved, green antelope stood out against the white granite. Grace walked over to it, picking it up in her hands. She tried hard not to drop it, because she felt that it meant something. The detail was amazing, and the stone was smooth and clear green. As Grace looked closer, she realized the stone was Jade. She put the trinket down, letting out the breath she was holding in. She pressed her second speed dial on her phone, putting the device to her ear. It didn't take long for the man to answer.

"Hey Grace." Rigsby said, and she broke from her trance. She smiled at his voice before speaking.

"Hi, we need some more ice cream. Teresa is kind of craving it, and she already ate mine." She said, and she heard him move.

"What kind of ice cream?" He asked, and she looked at the box.

"Some Butter Pecan and Rocky Road." She said, and he laughed.

"What a pair. I'll be there in twenty minutes, maybe thirty." He said, and she smiled.

"Thanks Wayne." She said before hanging up. She walked back into the living room, giving the small antelope a look.

"Is he coming?" Teresa asked, and Grace nodded. She sat back down on the edge of the couch, near the door.

In all honesty, she had no clue her boss lived in a house. She actually thought she lived in an apartment. Upon finding out that her boss lived in a house, she was pleasantly surprised. It was a cozy, one story house, which sat in the center of Sacramento. She knew already that there were two bedrooms, each of which had a large bed. She doubted that the guest bedroom had even been used. There was also a small office space, which was empty at the moment. Grace looked down as a cat brushed up against her leg, and she picked it up. The cat was soft and fat, causing Grace to grin.

"What ever happened to the pony Jane gave you?" Grace asked, taking a chance. Surprisingly, Teresa smiled. Grace followed her out the back door to the back yard, and over to a small pen. The second they walked up to the pen, the pony appeared out of the small house. Grace smiled, reaching down and petting the pony's head.

"What's his name?" She asked, and Lisbon smiled. She didn't answer though, instead she scratched the pony behind the ear. Grace looked around the back yard, smiling at the small flowers lining the one corner of the area. There were some lawn chairs in the other corner, under a shady tree. The light from the house was spilling on the area, creating a rather creepy feeling.

"I wanted to get a dog." Teresa suddenly said, and Grace looked at her. The pony was munching on a carrot, and Grace could see more in her friend's hand. Grace nodded, reaching out and taking a carrot. She fed it to the small pony, smiling as it crunched away at its snack.

"What kind of dog?" Grace asked, and Lisbon pursed her lips. She always wanted a big dog, like a Golden Retriever. Either that or a Chocolate Lab. Shrugging, she turned to face the other side of the yard. Her cat, appropriately named Starbucks by Jane, was rolling on the grass, causing its mocha colored fur to be covered in grass. As it stood back up, it shook off the fragments of grass and dust. Grace picked up the cat again, scratching its ears.

"You're cute. What's your name?" She asked, and the cat started to purr. Teresa smiled, reaching over and petting the animal.

"Jane named her Starbucks. Because of the color. He thought it was better than coffee." She explained, and Grace laughed.

"Starbucks huh? What a different name." She said. The cat meowed at her captor, and Grace put her down. The woman stood in silence for a minute, the light from the house playing weird shadows across their faces. It was clear that Teresa was off in another universe entirely, and Grace didn't want to wake her from that. Nonetheless, when she heard the doorbell go off, she put her hand on Lisbon's shoulder so she knew she was going.

"Rigsby's here." She said, and Teresa nodded. She stayed in the yard as Grace walked inside; making sure that Lisbon was okay as she shut the door. When she turned around, she was met with the broad chest of Wayne Rigsby. She smiled up at him, grabbing the bags that contained the ice cream.

"Hey." He said, following her to the fridge and putting the ice cream in the freezer. She eyed the Mint Chocolate Chip, and he laughed.

"I was hungry." He said, and she shook her head. Teresa walked in then, watching as the pair stood in front of the freezer and talked. When Wayne saw his boss, he smiled over Grace's head.

"Ice cream?" He said, gesturing to the freezer. She nodded at him, and he reached in and grabbed the Butter Pecan. Teresa smiled, taking a spoon out of the drawer and the carton. She disappeared into the living room, and Wayne waited until he heard the TV before turning to Grace.

"How is she?" He asked, and she shrugged.

"I think the movie is lightening her up." She answered, leaning against the freezer. It was late, and they both knew that they had to get their boss to bed.

"Minelli gave us tomorrow off, it being Sunday and all. Maybe we should get her out of the house and distracted." Wayne offered, and Grace looked up at him.

"Like, start planning for the baby and everything?" Grace asked, and he nodded. She smiled, looking out the kitchen door towards the living room. She heard Teresa laugh, and she nodded.

"I think that would be a great way to spend a Sunday."

--

Teresa shuffled out of her bedroom, soft snores drawing her from her room after another restless night. She moved down the hall, stopping outside the guest bedroom. The snores were coming from inside. Pushing the door softly, she looked in and smiled. Grace and Wayne were lying on the bed, arms and legs wrapped around each other. Deciding to leave them alone, she walked to the living room. On the way, she looked towards her rarely used office. It held a desk and chair, and some random papers lay about. She moved into the living room, almost screaming at the sight of Kimball Cho sitting on her couch.

"Ch-Kimball. What are you doing here?" Teresa asked, and he shrugged.

"_Rigsby_ called last night, and said they were going to take you shopping." He said, and she shook her head. She sat down on the couch next to him. The sun was just starting to peak through the windows, and they both knew it was going to be a lovely day. Cho watched as his boss shut her eyes and took a couple deep breaths. He reached over and took her hand, waiting for her eyes to open back up. Before they did, however, small tears pushed out from behind her eyelids and slid down her face.

"It was a Sunday, the day everything started." She whispered, and Cho nodded. He knew that things like this was hard for her to remember, and knowing that she was willing to tell him a small tid bit of the life none of them knew about surprisingly pleased him.

"Well, more like Friday. You had all left, and he came in to make a very witty remark about why I was fretting over Amanda Kine's arrangement. Remember, the little girl who saw her parents shot?" He nodded, remembering all too well the look on Jane's face as the little girl broke into tears.

"Well, he told me I need not worry about it, and that I should go to dinner with him. I told him to bite me. He kind of took it literally." Cho couldn't help but laugh, thinking about how that could have played out. Teresa laughed along with him, remembering all too well, what it had felt like when Jane playfully nibbled at her ear. Everything after that was ancient history.

"Sounds like him." Cho said, letting go of her hand gently. He stood up, knowing she would soon be hungry. And he was right, as he walked into the kitchen. She called after him.

"Can you make eggs?" She called, and he smiled despite himself.

"Yes." He answered, and he heard some movement in the guest bedroom. He was halfway through scrambling eggs when Grace entered the kitchen, her red hair framing her face. Wayne followed, and he looked quite more rested than his bed companion did.

"Morning." Wayne said, guiding Grace to a chair. The red head huffed, letting her head fall into her hands. Cho sent a look Wayne's way, and he just shook his head.

"L-Teresa wants' eggs, so that is for breakfast." Grace tried to smile at Cho's words, but her face stayed in its tired position. Wayne walked over to Cho, making sure that Grace wasn't dead in her seat.

"What's wrong with her?" The Asian man asked, glancing across his shoulder.

"She couldn't sleep. I woke up twice to find her pacing." Wayne explained, trying to grab a half cooked egg chunk. Cho slapped his hand away with the spoon.

"Go sit down man." He said, and Teresa laughed as she walked in. As her eyes went over Grace, she sat down next to the younger woman.

"Didn't sleep?" She asked, and Grace nodded. Teresa gently rubbed her back, hoping that the action would help. It did, slightly, as Grace let her head fall onto the table and she shut her eyes.

"So, what are we doing today?" Teresa asked, keeping her hand on Graces back.

"We are going shopping." Grace mumbled, not bothering to hold back the bitterness in her voice. It had been her idea to go shopping, and now she was too tired to move.

"I was thinking." Wayne said, and Cho couldn't help but laugh.

"That's new." He said, and Wayne glared at his friend.

"I was thinking that we could turn that office space into a nursery. It's close to the master bedroom and the only logical put it." Wayne said, causing everyone to look at him.

"You've thought this through, huh?" Grace asked, and he shrugged. Teresa thought about the room, knowing full well that Jane would have eventually taken on the project himself. Nodding slightly, she felt tiny teardrops fall on her hand. She wiped them away before anyone could move.

"I like the idea." She said, causing Wayne to smile bright. Cho put the plate of eggs in front of her, and handed Wayne one as well.

"It's off to Home Depot then." Grace said, the only one with no food in her mouth.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long day." Teresa said, shaking her head as her friends laughed.

* * *

**Please leave reviews. There was a slight drop last chapter. Only slight. It's nice to hear feedback. And feel freey to correct anything, or tell me any mistakes. There is ALWAYS room to improve.**

**Thanks. Izzy.**


	6. Wapped up in three people’s arms

**I skipped forward a month here. I think the timeline will all depend on where I end the chapters and and what I find doesn't need to be written.**

**A lot of people want to know more about Jane's 'wife'. I know I kinda left that... hanging. Don't worry, more about that will be revealed. But, you'll understand more in this chapter. I quite like this chapter. I tried to put some VanRigsby in this one, because I really think they are cute. :)**

**Disclaimer: My brother, bless him, stole this watch from my dad(all fun), because he never knew what time it was. It's a little small for us, because we have the Portuguesse bone structure, but I'm going to cut the leather off and string some pretty fabric through it. I am thinking... purple. OH MY GOSH! I got purple converse. DUDE! They are amazing! :)**

_

* * *

_

_One Month Later_

Grace Van Pelt couldn't help but shriek as Wayne Rigsby picked her up off the ground and carry her out of the room he was trying to paint. She had decided to come and distract him, flicking small flecks of purple paint at him. As it was Sunday, the day that they always were allowed off, he had to finish the walls. With her sitting there, in one of his button up shirts and jeans, it was becoming a little difficult to remain focused. Placing her down on the couch, he gave her a very stern look.

"Stay here." He said, and she just smirked at him. She would wait fifteen minutes before sneaking back into the nursery.

After their initial trip to Home Depot, they decided to divide the jobs. Teresa was now only going into the office four times a week, working from home on Friday and Saturday. She had the job of planning, making sure to measure out the dimensions of the room, and pre-order anything that need be pre-ordered. Cho, being Cho, offered his services in the 'putting-stuff-together' department. He was gladly given that job, and at the moment he was in the back yard, figuring out the crib. Wayne being the tallest was handed over the job of painting. Grace had offered to help with the small details, such as the theme of the room, the windows, blankets, animals, designs, and toys. She enjoyed her job, no matter what kind of crazy looks she got while shopping.

"Grace?" Teresa yelled from the kitchen, and Grace was off the couch in a second. She walked into the kitchen to see her friend rifling through a million different pieces of fabric. Grace sat down, picking up a very cute swatch.

"Trying to figure out the curtains?" Grace asked, and Teresa nodded. She handed her friend a couple swatches.

"The first one is the blankets. I'm keeping it simple, since I decided I don't want to know the sex." Grace nodded, smiling at the simple animal's. Apparently, Jane and Teresa had already talked about this kind of stuff, and had decided to go with an animal theme. Grace looked at all of the swatches, smiling. She had already gotten the blankets in the fabric Teresa picked out, and now she was working on the curtains.

"Do you have a…. Philips head screw driver?" Cho asked, sticking his head in the door. Teresa reached behind her, opening up a kitchen drawer. Cho searched through the random tools, until he found what he needed. Grace looked out the door as he exited, and she smiled.

"He's almost finished. It would have taken anyone but Cho a whole day to do that." She said, and Teresa nodded. She looked at her computer as a ding went off. She tilted her head to the side, a look of confusion on her face. Grace tensed up, moving around the table to look at the laptop. Grace's inside sunk, and she suddenly shut the laptop.

"Van Pelt!" Teresa exclaimed, going to open the laptop back up. Grace gave her a look, holding the device on the table.

"Boss, really. I don't think that e-mail was meant to be sent to you." She said, and Teresa tilted her head. Everyone had refrained from calling her Boss or Lisbon at home. Even Cho. Though, no one called him Kimball.

"Why not?" she snapped, and Grace swallowed.

For the past month, they had been working on the disappearance of Jane's body. It bugged them all to no end, and after some discussion with Minelli, they had followed a couple dead end leads. Cho seemed the most bugged by it, and after contacting the hospital and asking in which county the marriage papers had been certified in, they got to yet another dead end. As it was, no one had any idea what had really happened to his body, nor who his so called 'wife' was.

"Because." Wayne said, wandering in. He couldn't help but hear the commotion. Teresa huffed loudly, pushing herself off the table and moving out of the room. Grace waited to open her laptop, pulling up the e-mail. It was from the Minelli, and contained a message from the Petaluma ME. Grace smiled as she remembered the old man over the phone, and how he talked to her in the upmost kindest way.

"_I looked through my records, and I am troubled to say that I have no record of a Patrick Jane ever being in my morgue. I even checked twice. I am sorry, my dear, that I cannot be of help."_

_I'm not liking this. Everything seems to just scream cover up, and I'm beginning to wonder if we've been played. Tomorrow, I want you guys to work on your regular cases. Do not mention this to Teresa. I still have a couple favors I can work with, but right now, keep Teresa out of the loop as usual._

_-Minelli_

Grace cursed as she realized the old man had sent the message to the wrong e-mail account. She quickly forwarded the message to herself, and then deleted it from the inbox. She even emptied out the trash folder. Wayne was still looking over her shoulder, and when she looked at him, she saw the absolute confusion.

"This just keeps getting weirder." He whispered, and she nodded. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, careful to keep the paint off his shirt, and they stared at the computer.

--

Teresa walked into the nursery, her hands shoved deep into her jean pockets. She was thinking, and whilst thinking she usually found herself in the nursery. Sitting down on the paper covered floor, she crossed her legs and put her hands over her stomach. That was something else she did whilst thinking. Her hands always gravitated to her stomach.

She knew her team was hiding something from her. They went off more when she was at home, and she found that they had been doing work for Minelli. She knew it should have bugged her, because the only way to break a team was to create secrets, but she found it didn't. Instead, she found that she was glad they were doing something other than sitting. Their case load had been drastically dropped. Or, at least hers was. She was rarely allowed to go out into the field. Rigsby all but chained her to her desk some days.

And she couldn't get mad at them. She was a hormonal, four months pregnant woman, and but no matter how hard she tried to be mad at them she couldn't. She found herself mad at everything else though. The doorman, Keith, had actually given up on opening the door for her, or even saying hello. It was always in the morning when her ability to get angry was higher. She found that, in the morning, anyone but her team, did nothing and she was angry. A man from the floor below had tried to be nice and ride with her to her floor, and Teresa flipped on him. She wasn't sure if he was still alive or not, she had scared him so badly.

Her worst anger was towards anyone (minus her team) that tried to coddle her and tell her she was doing a good job. At first, she got angry at her doctor for saying so, but then she realized that she was fine with that. Her neighbor, though, she hadn't talked to since the day the stay at home mom tried to give her pointers. Boy, was that a fun day. Teresa had had a hard enough time at work with people coddling her, but then the fact that her neighbor…

Patrick. She never heard his name. No one brought him up unless she opened the can of worms first. It was like people were _waiting_ for her to say his name, or refer to something they talked about so they in turn could talk about him. It bugged her that people thought they knew him, and that they thought it was alright to talk about him so openly. The only time she found herself remembering or talking about him was when she was with someone on her team. It was easy for her to talk to them about it. To Minelli's ordering, she was still seeing the shrink, but they had gotten off the subject of Jane after Teresa nearly lost it. Lost it meaning she went into a very angry tangent, causing the session to end early.

Now, sitting in the soon to be finished nursery, she couldn't help but let a couple tears go. She had been working on keeping herself in check, but in the past couple days it had gotten harder and harder to do so. Grabbing the bucket of paint, she got up and started to go over the part of the room that Wayne hadn't gotten too yet. She couldn't get the higher regions, but for the time being the feeling of the paint spreading on the wall soothed her mind.

"Teresa?" Grace asked, but she didn't turn around. She kept on painting, using even, straight strokes. She didn't realize she was shaking until two hands gently grabbed her and different hands took the painting tools. She shut her eyes as two very large arms wrapped around her body, pulling her into a strong, but gentle hug. Two more arms wrapped around her, these smaller, but they held the same caring feeling. She felt more tears fall down her face, and her shaking got more rapid.

"Shh. It's okay." Grace whispered, running her hand over her boss's hair. Her shaking lessened, but the tears were still trailing quickly down her face. She was well aware that Cho walked into the room, because his presence was suddenly next to her. She opened her eyes, blinking a couple times to clear the tears. She became painfully aware that she was wrapped up in three peoples arms when she moved her hands to her stomach.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, and Cho shook his head.

"There is not need to be sorry." Cho said, keeping his voice low and calm. It was then, in that moment of silence, that they could hear the soft music they had put on earlier. Very, very soft piano was drifting into the room from the living room. Teresa let her head fall against Graces shoulder, and took a deep breath.

"It… it feels really wrong with out him here." Teresa whispered, and Cho nodded. He seemed to always be the one to talk to her when she needed it. The other two usually gave the physical support, such as hugs and back rubs. Even the occasional foot rubs. Nevertheless, usually Grace did that.

"You know he would have wanted you to stay strong." Cho said, causing Wayne and Grace to nod. Grace put her hand on the back of Teresa's head, stroking her hair.

'I know." She said softly, looking up. She was met with three very caring faces, and she rubbed her stomach softly. "I promise, I'll do my best."

She whispered it aloud, but they all knew it was more towards her subconscious and to Jane. When she folded her hands over her stomach, however, and they saw her slightly smile, they knew she was also telling her child.

"I promise I'll do my very best." She said, and they all knew that that would be more than enough.

* * *

**I hope this helped a little. School starts tomorrow, and my desk top monitor is going nuts on me. I hope to get the next chapter up soon, but Friday is the day I'm thinking about getting it up for you. If it's after that, please don't be angry at me if I can't update until Monday. If i dont' keep up my grades, there won't be any updates at all. :O**

**Reviews willl make me happy before my first day of school. The only thing making me happy right now is my purple converse, and redoing my laces. :)**

**Thanks, Izzy.**


	7. Freshly Cut Grass

**So, grr. I told Zatl I wouldn't update until she updated her story for NCIS. Well, I realized I said I would update this Friday, and it is currently Sunday. So, I am breaking my threat to her and updating this. but, be warned ZATS! If you do not update soon, I will go on HIATUS from updating until you do! i'm being serious too. I'lll STOP. I apologize in advance for anyone who is opposed to this. But, she told me to get on her about it. :)**

**Anywho, I've added some extra information in here about certain things. I hope you like this chapter. I sure doo.**

**Disclaimer: It is currently 11:24 here, and I need to SLEEP! I have PE in the morning and I need my energy and happiness for it. Also, I went camping yesterday and sleeping on the ground doesn't really help your already hurt body. Neither does a migrane that reduces you too tears. :(**

* * *

Teresa held the paintbrush in her hand, looking out the window to the side of the house. Grace and Wayne were down with the pony, playing a game of tag. The pony was just standing there though, as Grace and Wayne chased each other around the grassy area. Graces shriek filtered up to where Teresa stood, and she smiled at the sight of them frolicking like kids. Smiling, she dipped her paintbrush back into the white paint and ran another coat onto the trim. She felt Cho walk up next to her, but she didn't turn her head. She was too focused on the laughter of her friends and the very calm feeling settling over her.

"How are you feeling?"

She regarded his question, but didn't find the need to answer with her regular 'I'm fine" mantra. Instead, she paused, watching her agents laugh and goof around. She felt a sudden overwhelming feeling to cry, but not in sadness. She suddenly felt proud of them, and how much they had stepped up to help her. Carefully, she put the paint brush back into the tin, and set the can on the ground. She didn't look at Cho, but she reached over and took his large hand.

"I'm feeling better. Not completely good and dandy, but…. better." She said, and he squeezed her hand. They stood there in front of the window, Cho's hand encompassing Teresa's smaller one, and they watched the scene in the back yard. Finally, Teresa let a few tears slide down her face as the pair fell onto the grass. They really did look happy.

"I think you should know that we've tried looking for him." Cho said suddenly, and she looked his way. He hadn't moved his eyes from the same paint fleck for the past ten minutes, and he was beginning to have the urge to move it.

"And?" She asked, slipping her hand from his and folding her arms over her chest. Force of habit, she told herself. Cho paused, seeing the slip back into boss. Right now, he wasn't talking to his pregnant friend, who needed to stay calm. Rather, he was talking to his pregnant boss, who wasn't going to stay calm easily.

"It smells of cover-up." He said, and she nodded. Turning on her heel, she moved out of the room. She really needed to think, and standing in the room that most reminded her of Jane didn't help.

--

Grace twisted out of Wayne's arms, walking backwards to where the pony's pen was. This impromptu game of tag was fun, and she was beginning to feel extremely light. The pony was beginning to make noises at them, as if he wanted to play as well. Grace grabbed the latch to the pen, checking to make sure the front gate was locked before letting the pony out. He moved out of the pen, sniffing at Grace's pants. Wayne walked over them, reaching down and petting the pony's head. The pony butted Wayne's leg before trotting off to eat some grass.

"Tag." Wayne said, pressing his hand to Graces shoulder. She glared at him as he moved away from her, and then she ran after him. The pony looked up at them, and he suddenly whinnied at them. They both laughed as the pony ran with them, wanting to be in the action. Grace shrieked as the pony nudged her, and Wayne laughed. He had no clue why it was so funny.

"Hey, you wanna be it?" Grace asked, reaching down and messing with the pony's hair. The pony snorted, and then he moved away. Grace looked up as the pony made it's way over to where Teresa stood, Cho to the other side of her.

"He looks like he's having fun." Teresa said as she kneeled down in front of the animal. Cho made his way into the yard, walking over to the shady area. He sat down in one of the chairs, watching. Grace was still wearing Wayne's shirt, but now it was rolled up and tied at her waist. Wayne had donned jeans and a simple shirt, and there was purple paint on his hands and arms. Teresa was wearing a shirt none of them had seen before, and it weirdly looked like a male's shirt.

"Tag." Grace said, and suddenly the three of them and the pony were running around the yard. Cho shook his head at the childish behavior. But, no matter how childish it was, they all looked happy. Teresa was smiling, her hands stretched out to tag Wayne. When she did, she ran backwards. The pony was following Teresa, it's head tilted up towards it's owner. Grace laughed loudly as Wayne picked her up off the ground and spun her around. Teresa stopped moving to watch, a very soft smile on her face.

"Got'cha." Wayne said, smiling as Grace struggled against him. Setting her down, she jogged over to Teresa.

"That's cheating." Teresa said, and Wayne laughed.

"No, that's fun." He defended. Cho shook his head, a slight smirk playing on his face. Teresa crossed her arms, and smiled down at the pony. The game of tag started again, this time with the pony ending up it. Teresa ran away from it, because it seemed to like her the most. Finally, she hid behind Cho's chair, and the man let out a bemused laugh as the pony nudged his leg.

"She's behind me buddy." Cho said, and the pony moved around the chair. It chased Teresa back to it's pen, where she trapped it.

"Got'cha." She said, a huge smile breaking out on her face. Cho watched as she and Grace walked back inside, their moods seriously lifted. Wayne walked over to where Cho sat, sitting down on the grass and taking deep breaths. He looked up at the Asian man, a smile on his face as well.

"It sucks Jane has to miss this." Wayne said, and Cho nodded. He already had a feeling the blonde haired man would have been the best father in the world, and most certainly the best caregiver. Shaking his head, he got out of his chair and made his way back inside, listening as Teresa and Grace laughed in the kitchen.

"Do we have any potatoes? And oatmeal raisin cookies? I'm hungry." Teresa said, and everyone laughed.

--

It was Grace's turn to take Teresa to the doctors so after telling Wayne to leave the plate of rice krispie treats alone (as they were Teresa's latest craving) they loaded into the SUV. Teresa was just beginning to show a slight pouch, and it was something she absolutely found annoying. She never got over the fact that it was there, and day by day, it became more and more visible. Grace secretly referred to it as junior. As she sat in the chair, Grace read over a magazine. She wasn't paying attention, nor did she even know what she was reading. She was listening to the conversation Teresa and her doctor were having, about her hair. Teresa's hair had become a lot shiner and even a little thicker, but apparently it wasn't a big deal.

"Some woman can experience changes in their hair. It's natural." The doctor said, and Teresa nodded. She was dressed, and waiting to be let go. They had already done the ultra sound, and they had the picture to show Wayne and Cho. When Teresa jumped off the table, Grace got up. She watched her boss carefully, making sure to keep the smaller woman in front of her. After making their next appointment, they made their way back to the SUV. Teresa stopped short of the car, her eyes glazing over and her hair blowing in the slight breeze. Grace watched her closely, hoping that this wasn't going to end with tears.

"It smells like freshly cut grass." Lisbon said quietly, and Grace nodded. She could hear the lawn mower.

"It's a nice smell." She said, and her boss shook her head. A complex look crossed her face, and Grace got the feeling this was something else that related to Jane.

"It reminds me the day Jane showed up on my door step, and refused to let me stay inside on such a lovely day. We ended up walking all over down town, and finally ended up having dinner at a nice restaurant. We had been dating about a week." Teresa said, opening her eyes and looking at the grassy area to her left. She could honestly say it was a wonderful day, one that she would and could never forget. Shaking her head and wiping away tears, she looked up at Grace. The red head was staring blankly at her boss, trying to figure out this newest tid bit.

"Is that good or bad?" Grace asked cautiously. Teresa shrugged, running her fingers through her rather thick hair. She sighed heavily, putting her hands over her stomach.

"How do you think he would have been right now?" She asked, looking up at her companion.

"He would have been really happy. You know how he was with kids. He loved them, and I bet he would have been extremely happy knowing he was having another. Don't worry Teresa." Grace finished, wrapping an arm around Teresa's waist. She shook her head, letting Grace's words sink in. It all made sense, and she knew it was true. She wrapped an arm around Grace, and took a very deep breath.

"Thank you Grace." She said quietly, breaking away from her friend and getting into the passenger seat of the car. Grace watched her for a minute, making sure her thoughts were in check before getting into the car. She really didn't want to say the wrong thing, and anger her boss off to the point of no return.

The man from cyber crimes was still in shock.

--

Cho and Rigsby sat in Minelli's office, listening to the older man speak. After Teresa and Grace left, the two had made their way to his office to talk about anything they had found pertaining to the whole Jane fiasco. And it seemed they were no where, again. Minelli sighed heavily before standing up and walking over to the window in his office.

"How is Lisbon?" He asked, looking as his subordinates. Rigsby looked at Cho before answering.

"She seems happy. She's perfectly healthy too, according to her doctor." Cho nodded at his coworkers answer, finding that that was exactly what he was thinking. Minelli nodded, moving back to his seat and pursing his lips.

"I don't know what else to do. Every thing leads to another dead end, and what little stuff doesn't lead to a dead end doesn't make sense." Minelli was thoroughly angry at the information he had gotten. Cho sat up straighter, looking at Rigsby.

"Is there any way that could logically explain this? Like, with the whole cover up thing." Cho asked, trying to figure this out in his head. Minelli thought for a minute, and then he nodded.

"There are lot of ideas; some far fetched and some too easy."

"How far fetched to you mean?" Rigsby asked, and Minelli shrugged.

"Aliens, maybe. There are loads of possibilities, and I'm not sure which way to go." He said, causing Rigsby to frown.

"Do you think something might have happened before hand, and that the whole thing with Red John was a ploy? It seemed all too easy to catch him." Cho said, and the other two nodded. Rigsby had thought the same thing for the first couple of days after everything happened.

"Well, we have Red John or Adam Hutchinson's body on file and accounted for. Therefore, I'm not sure he would have given himself up or anything of that matter."

"Maybe he did." Rigsby argued, and Minelli shrugged.

"See, too many paths to go by. I'm starting to lean towards aliens myself, no matter how absurd and Jane-ish that is." He said sarcastically, causing Cho and Rigsby to laugh. The agents got up and left after that, hearing the sound of Grace's and Teresa's voices. As they walked into the kitchenette, Cho noticed the small tear trails on Teresa's face. He knew Rigsby didn't see it, as his eyes were trained on the plate of rice krispie treats Grace held, but it Cho was apprehensive. He didn't like the sight of tear trials on his bosses face.

Grabbing a snack, he made sure to get a good look at the ultra sound. As Grace informed them about the actual process and how amazing it was, Cho kept his eyes on Teresa. Doing so, he saw the way her face fell when she thought no one was looking.

* * *

**Okay, so a little sad at the end. I know. I can't say much, because I'd HATE to ruin everything about this story. I'm really loving writing Cho in here. He's such a great character. :) Anywho, I'm going to go to bed now. I mean, really. Tis late, and tis just.... gah. **

**ZATS! You better update! I won't even work on stuff if you don't update! Haha. This is NOT an empty threat!**

**Thanks for reading, and leave me a long review to make me happy tomorrow. I'm just so depressed about school.**

**-Izzy.**


	8. It plain disappeared

**Ha, so almost another week wait. Sorry guys. School is just so dang hectic. And then computer problems just make my life miserable. Luckily, my mom is getting a new monitor for my desk top, so I'll be able to use that instead of the laptop, which is my mothers and she only allows us an hour on it a day. So, hence the wait. There will probably be less of a wait for the next chapter, if you're all lucky.**

**Fair warning, I'm not completely happy with this chapter. I really struggled halfway through, and the ending is the only part I was really set on. That and the beginning. I was totally fine until about halfway through. Cho is becoming a big part of this story, and I think it's because I see him as that kind of person who would be there for his friends, and would try to make sure they were alright. Idk, just me. **

**Disclaimer: I'm getting my hair perfected today. My mom left some spots that need to be fixed, and I want bangs. Then, to a friends house to watch movies and gossip because we haven't talked since the last day of school, last year. : ) Pretty spectacular. **

* * *

"How do you feel today?"

"Fine."

They both knew it was a lie. Teresa knew that her therapist knew, and that she wasn't fooling anyone with this charade she kept playing. As she shifted on the couch, she felt her stomach pass under her arm. She found comfort in the feeling of it.

"How is your pregnancy going?" Dr. Pier's asked. Lisbon didn't like the last name of her shrink, and she wasn't too pleased with her face either. She knew it was wrong, but during those moments when nothing was said, and Teresa was too stubborn to talk, she found herself analyzing her face. Teresa noticed that the right eye was slightly bigger than the left, and that the left side of her mouth twitched while she thought.

"It's perfect so far. Everything is just fine."

Dr. Pier's noted in her brain the over use of the word fine. It was Teresa's mantra. It was the first thing she said when she walked in, and the last thing she said as she walked out. Dr. Pier's didn't like it much, because it was a lie and a blank statement that wasn't helpful.

"Have you thought about Patrick lately?"

Teresa almost choked. Only her therapist was this blunt with her. She had been used to it, and then the bluntness had stopped. For a while, Teresa was pleased with the hesitation to asking about Jane, but here it was again, rearing it's ugly head. She moved her hand over her stomach, the warmth of the skin sinking through her light blue shirt. At that moment, she wanted to cry.

Of course she had been thinking about Patrick Jane, the man who she had loved and then lost. Just like everyone else that she had loved. They left, or were taken away from her. Of course, she had thought about their last night in bed together, the feeling of his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder. She could still feel the way his arm secured her to his chest, and how warm the embrace was. She thought about his face when she told him she was pregnant, or how persistent he was at making sure she always had food in her house. A day didn't go by when she _didn't_ think about him. Looking back up at her therapist, she sighed.

"I see." Pier's said. She had learned to read Teresa. It was hard to understand the complex emotions that passed across her face. Leaning forward and resting her elbows on knees, the therapist watched Teresa try to hide tears. She reached over and put her hand on her patient's knee, gently running a tiny circle over the knee cap. Teresa sighed deeply, a shaky breath following. There were a couple tears falling down her face, and she brushed them away quickly.

"I thought about him yesterday. When Wayne and Grace were having a playful argument about food, and I just remembered the time Patrick and I argued while grocery shopping." Teresa said quietly. Dr. Pier's nodded, smiling at the warmer memory she was allowed to see.

"But don't they always fight over food?"

Dr. Pier's wrote down in her book that finally, her patient smiled.

--

People turned to watch as a short brunette and a tall red head made their way though the maternity section, the brunette complaining the whole way. The red head looked completely bemused, and she kept rolling her eyes.

"Teresa, either you will look like a fat, unhappy teenager, or a happy expecting mother. You pick." The red head said, and Teresa stopped. Thinking it over for a second, she grimaced.

"Fine Grace." She said, and Grace smiled. She began walking again, pulling her friend along by her arm. They stopped every so now and then, grabbing shirts and looking at them. When they seemed set on the clothes they had, they made their way across the department store to the check out. Teresa looked around as she walked, noticing couples holding hands and friends laughing. She looked at Grace, thinking about her and Wayne. She knew she shouldn't have been, but she was slightly jealous.

She shook the thought off when they reached the check out, and the woman behind the counter smiled at them brightly.

"My, lots of maternity. Are we expecting?" She asked, all too sweetly. Grace looked down at her friend, and Teresa shook her head while looking slightly bemused.

"Yeah, in about three months." Teresa said, and the checker nodded. Her black hair bounced on her head.

"That means you are about five months along. You're barely showing, but I guess it's because you're wearing a bigger shirt. My best friend is pregnant, and she's huge. About ready to pop. She's always glowing too! You wait, you'll start to glow."

Teresa nodded her head, but she doubted everything the checker said. She was pretty sure that expecting mothers glowed out of happiness, and for the time being, she wasn't that happy. She folded her hands over her stomach, pushing all of her pessimist thoughts away and trying to be optimistic. _I'm having Jane's baby, it'll be a little piece of him. I've got my team._ Each of the thoughts, though, was slightly saddening as well. She stayed quiet as Grace paid, and they made their way back out to the car. When Teresa got inside, she took deep breaths. Her hands stayed on her stomach, where they had resided almost all day, and she kept her eyes on her hands. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

--

Grace walked inside Lisbon's home, carrying the two bags and her purse. She found her male colleagues in the kitchen, playing a game of Gin Rummy. It looked as if Wayne was loosing. Putting the stuff down, she reached down and patted his head.

"You need to go get Lisbon out of the car. She fell asleep." Grace said, and Wayne nodded. He put his cards down, moving out of the kitchen and to the car. Cho looked at Grace as she pulled the clothes out of their bags, cutting the tags off and pulling any stickers off. He noticed the lack of color in the clothes, and he was sure that Grace had as well.

"How is she?" He asked, and Grace sighed heavily. She didn't answer though, and after a minute Cho saw her shoulders shake. He got up slowly, cautiously making his way to where she stood. It was usually Wayne's job to comfort her when she was sad, but because at the moment he was getting their sleeping pregnant friend, Cho found himself putting a hand on Grace's back.

"She used to be full of life! And now, now she's… she's so… dead." Grace said through quiet sobs. Her voice stayed calm as she kept her hands busy folding the clothes. Cho nodded, knowing full well what she meant. It was obvious to anyone that her energy and life went with Jane.

It plain disappeared.

Grace let out a strangled breath before wiping the tears off her face. They could both hear the sound of Wayne putting Teresa into her bed. She grabbed the clothes and disappeared out of the kitchen, brushing past Wayne as she went. The poor man had no clue what was wrong, but he decided to let her brood. Cho shook his head at Wayne as he walked back in, and he put the tags in the garbage.

"Is she alright?" Wayne asked, and Cho shook his head.

"Haven't you seen Teresa lately?" He asked, and Wayne nodded.

"Yeah…" Cho raised an eyebrow, and Wayne quickly put two and two together. For once.

"Oh."

It got quiet after that, and when Grace walked back in, it stayed that way. She watched them play Gin Rummy for a little while longer, until she got bored and moved into the living room. Both men heard the sound of the laptop starting up, and knew she was going to be a computer geek for a while. Cho looked at Wayne, trying to think of a conversation topic. Usually, he was alright with silences. However, this one, was just too much. Clearing this throat, he heard Grace type away. It was an annoying clicking sound, which echoed through the house. Finally getting annoyed with it, he got up out of his chair and moved into the living room. He found the CD that they played to keep Teresa calm, and patiently put it in the player.

When the awkward silence was finally lifted, and the music played through the house, Cho turned around to see Wayne sitting next to Grace. He was watching over her shoulder as she typed away with a speed he could never ever reach. Wayne laughed quietly, and Grace glared at him. Cho decided not knowing was the best way, and he walked to Teresa's room. He walked in to see her still asleep, her hands folded over her stomach, as always. It seemed to be her regular look, hands over stomach and hair in her face. No smile though. There was never a smile.

He sat down on the bed near her, putting his hand on her leg. She was so warm, even though she wasn't under any blankets. He watched her sleep, knowing that during the night she got barely any. He jumped as she shook, and her legs move out from under his hand. She was shaking, almost violently, and he gently grabbed her hands before they hit him. He moved so he was lying on the bed, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Her shaking stopped, and he now saw tears flowing down her face. He could only guess that it was yet another nightmare.

--

Minelli watched from the kitchenette as Teresa sat on the once empty desk, and went over the current case with her agents. It was a rather chilling case of a thirteen year old girl, who had tried to save her younger brother, and now instead she was dead. Worse off, the young boy was missing. Minelli knew it was taking a toll on her.

"Van Pelt, go through her computer again. See if you can find anything we missed last time. I'm going to the bathroom." She said, pushing herself off the desk and moving towards the rest rooms. When she disappeared, Minelli moved to the team. Kurt, the agent Minelli hired not long after Teresa's work load was cut down, looked up as he entered. The rest of the team, however, was too busy working.

"Cho, can I have a word with you." Minelli said, and the Asian man finally looked up. He nodded, handing the papers he was reading to Kurt. He got up and followed his boss away from the rest of the team.

"I got a tip, from someone at the FBI." Cho raised his eyebrows at the mention of the government agency, but Minelli shook his head.

"It's not so much a tip, per say, as just some unsightly news. He told me not to worry about the whole ordeal, and that everything was working itself out." Minelli said with a frown, and Cho bit back a curse. This was getting to him, as it was to everyone. No one liked it, and no one wanted to admit that they had failed in their attempt to find Jane. Running his hand over his face, he bit his tongue.

"Sir, I really think someone up the food chain is pulling a fast one on us." Cho said, and Minelli nodded. He took a drink of his coffee, the jolt of caffeine making his head a little clearer.

"They are, and we all know it. It's like Area 51. No one knows." Minelli said.

"Again with the aliens." Cho said, causing Minelli to laugh. But, the laugh was short lived, as just then someone screamed. Both men moved back to the desk area, and followed the sound to the woman's bathroom. Grace was right in front of them, and as she slipped inside, people started to crowd around. Wayne and Cho looked at each other, and were greatly surprised when Grace walked out shaking and crying.

"T-Teresa... she's collapsed-" She choked before Wayne wrapped his arms around her tightly.

* * *

**Shout out to lalez for being the hundreth reviewer.**


	9. Saying bite me would start a fiasco

Grace Van Pelt was freaking out. Scratch that, she wasn't freaking out. She was to the point of freaking out that she couldn't freak out anymore. She was to the point of panic, anxiety, and fear that she wasn't moving or making any noise. She was scared silent and stiff. If it wasn't for Wayne's warm arms around her body, she was pretty sure she would have frozen solid and died. Yeah, that's where she was at. And for the love of God, she was even in a public place. This wasn't good, oh now it wasn't good.

"Shh, it's okay." Wayne whispered, sensing her distress. He pressed soft kisses to her face, reminding her that she was still alive and she had to be strong. She took one long deep breath before opening her eyes. The emergency room was full of people, some waiting with bandages, others waiting for people with bandages. Grace really wished she didn't have to stand here looking so vulnerable, but she trusted Wayne. He had turned so she was facing away from everyone. No one could see her. All they could see was Wayne's wide back.

"I hope so." Grace whispered, and Wayne kissed her face again. They were quite until Cho walked up, his face ashen and blank. The latter wasn't that unusual, but the white color of his face was.

"We can go see her now." He said quietly, and Grace looked up at Wayne. If he let go of her, she knew she would fall.

"I'm right here." He whispered, keeping one arm around her shoulders. He pushed her forward, staying right next to her as they walked to where Teresa was. The hospital smell was strong inside the ER, and Grace stopped all air from flowing through her nose. When she walked past the curtain to where Teresa lay, she turned around and ran into Wayne's chest.

"Hey, hey, it's alright." He whispered, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders. She had started to shake at the sight of her boss, clad in hospital clothes, and as pale as the sheets that covered her. Grace let a couple small sounds escape her mouth, the hysteria leaving her. Cho raised an eyebrow at Wayne, and he glared back. He kissed Grace's head before turning her back around to face their boss.

--

"_I must say my dear; you have a tendency to buy clothes with no color."_

"_Shut up." She chose her words wisely, knowing that saying bite me would start a fiasco._

"_I shall not. I am going to get rid of some of those dark clothes." Jane heard Lisbon laugh from the other room, and he suddenly felt a vest on his head._

"_And I'm going to get you a decent suit." She snapped._

"_Oh, admit it. You like the vest." He teased back, and the silence that followed told him all he needed to know._

Teresa was floating. She could hear people talking, but her eyes wouldn't open. Memories, dreams, wishful thinking was floating around her, and she suddenly became aware of how cold she was. It felt like she was in the ocean. It was the only comparison she could make.

"Wh-what's wrong with her?" Grace croaked, and Teresa focused on her voice instead of the one that sounded too much like Jane in the back of her head.

"She's just a little dehydrated, and we think she may have had some kind of break down. Her heart rate was through the roof when they brought her in. Hyperventilation most likely."

There was a couple deep breaths let out, and then someone shifted.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"We are going to put her on fluids, and monitor her for a couple days. When we are sure she is alright, she'll be free to go home. Under what conditions, though, will be determined at her release."

"How about the baby?"

The sound of paper rustling filled the strange silence, and the doctor hummed.

"No damage was done to the fetus. She must have twisted her body when she fell, because she landed on her back. There are a couple marks, and she'll most definitely have bruises."

The pain in her lower back told Teresa he was right. She wanted to curse, but her mouth wasn't working.

"So, she'll be alright?" Grace asked, her voice cracking. Teresa heard someone move, and she knew Wayne was wrapping his arms tighter around Grace.

"Eh, physically. We are pretty sure she is depressed." Someone scoffed, and Teresa got ready.

"Depressed? Nice, even I could diagnose that." Cho snapped, sounding emotional. A sob filled the room, and suddenly two arms were wrapped around her shoulders. Tears were falling into her hair, and Teresa felt warm.

"I'm so sorry Teresa."

It was Grace.

"You don't deserve all of this. It shouldn't have been Jane, it really shouldn't. I don't want you to be depressed. I know life… sucks and there has been no light in your eyes since he died, but I want you to be happy. We all do. And I'm pretty sure we'll all do whatever it takes to keep you happy through this." Grace whispered into Teresa's ear, hot air blowing through the canal. Tears fell onto her face, and she tried to open her eyes. She wanted to open them so badly. Trying to make her vocal cords work, the sound that came out was between a whimper and a moan.

"Teresa?" Grace sounded shocked, and she put her hands on either side of Teresa's face. Teresa pushed her eyes open, and was greeted by the face of a very upset, and now happy, Grace.

--

The fact that Teresa was stuck in the hospital, yet again, wasn't making anything better. It had been a week since she was admitted. Sure, she felt better, maybe a little happier, but she wanted to go home. Personally, she wanted to curl up in her bed and listen to Wayne snore, Cho breath, and Grace's pacing. She wanted home, not the hospital. She knew that the doctors knew she wanted this. She had made it very, very clear.

They had informed her she would be let out of the hospital in two days, and those two days dragged by slowly. Very, very slowly. Currently, she was sitting on the outdoor terrace watching the wind blow the trees. And, as had been happening for the past three weeks, all she could hear was his voice. And it wasn't memories either. She knew it sounded crazy, crazier than they thought her to be, but talking to him. More like talking to herself, inside her head, but it was his voice that responded.

"That's great." She mumbled, pushing her thick hair off her head. She looked down at her stomach, and a smile spread over her face. Just looking at her stomach made her happy. She couldn't deny she was letting herself be happier. She stopped blaming herself for everything that happened, and told herself that staying strong not only for the baby, but for her, was the best. Keeping a positive attitude was all she could to too keep strong.

"Teresa." Grace said from behind her, putting her hands slowly on her boss's shoulders. Well, temporarily, she wasn't anyone's boss. After hearing the diagnoses for her collapse, she was on temporarily leave. Teresa looked up at her friend, smiling when she saw the bag she held.

Lunch.

Which meant it was almost time for her to leave.

Taking the bag, she got up slowly and walked with Grace back to her room. After a week of being in the hospital, and eating mostly junk, she would be glad to go home where she could ask someone to get whatever she was craving. The nurses didn't find it funny.

"Rigsby packed up your stuff. Cho already signed you out, with strict rules as to your release. We are to make sure you drink your water, and eat three meals a day. We have to make sure you get plenty of sleep, and Minelli's already been told all of this." Grace said, practically reading Teresa's mind. She smiled, grabbing her bags and handing them to Grace. Teresa had been dressed in her street clothes since morning, just waiting for the time to leave.

As they exited the building, and Teresa took in a deep breath of fresh air, Wayne took her stuff from Grace and led them to where he parked. Teresa climbed into the SUV, smiling at Cho.

"Happy to be out of there?" He asked, and she nodded.

"You know it." She said, before turning and looking out the window. It was the most beautiful day she had ever seen in the past three months, but maybe that was because of her switching her brain. True, it had only been a week, but a week in the hospital to Teresa Lisbon was like a year. She wanted to get out, and that entailed getting better.

And, being her, she convinced the doctors that she could go home after a week. And, also being her, she was determined not to go back until she was in labor.

--

"You are six months, one week pregnant." Cho said, counting the weeks on the calendar. Teresa glared at him from where she sat at the table, munching on celery sticks covered in jelly. Wayne was watching her, a look of disgust on his face. Honestly, he wanted to throw up. It was disgusting him tremendously.

"How can you eat that?" He asked, and she shrugged. Grace laughed at him, before moving to grab more jelly for Teresa. Her stomach was very visible now, protruding out from under her shirt.

"When can I see the nursery?" Teresa asked. The other three looked at each other before Grace spoke.

"Wayne and Cho won't even show me. They're doing something special in there." Teresa looked at said men, and laughed as they looked anywhere but her. She shrugged, taking another bite of her celery stick. She ran her hand over her stomach, holding it as she got up. It was getting late, and she was tired. Handing the jelly to Grace, Teresa moved out of the kitchen and down the hall to her room. She had eaten a good dinner, and even a snack, gotten enough fluids, and now she just needed rest. She quickly got changed into her huge, soft pajama's before snuggling into her bed. The huge mattress felt empty until she felt it dip and Grace brush back her hair.

"Good night Teresa." She whispered, kissing her temple. Teresa smiled.

"Good night Grace."

* * *

_Ohkay, so I stayed home today and decided to finish this. Pretty fast update for me. I really don't like how half of his chapter went at ALL, but maybe that is because I'm really in a critic mood. I didn't want to write Teresa's stay in the hospital, because I don't want to focus mostly on that. I want to focus on her, and her bun in the oven. :D LOVE that saying. The next chapter may or may not jump, depending on how I feel while writing it. I really want to add some more Grace & Wayne moments. They are really cute. :)_

_Reviews on this foggy, depressing, and cold day would do me some good. I'm off to update other things and e-mail my english teacher as to why he won't see my blue eyes today._

_-Izzy._


	10. Patrick Jane

**Hi. Happy Labor Day to anyone from the States. I'm enjoying my three day weekend, and at the moment I'm just lounging around, working on updates. I've been trying desperately to update more often, but school just keeps getting in the way. I HATE IT! School is really bugging me right now. Anywho.**

**This chapter, as OutCold could tell you, was bugging me. I was struggling through half of it, and just didn't like most of it. But, I had UBER fun towards the end. ;) You'll see.**

**Disclaimer: Diamonds are clear, and brown is the color of poo. I don't own Mentalist, and neither do you!**

_

* * *

_

_One Month Later_

Teresa waddled through the kitchen, grabbing some water and a celery stick. Celery sticks had stayed on her craving list. That, and pineapple dipped in caramel. She didn't have any pineapple, and everyone was out on a case. Since the case was high profile, and needed more man power, Wayne had to leave after making her breakfast. Teresa didn't know the details of the case, so she just let them all go and decided to have a 'me' day. She had popped a movie in, one that she had been meaning to see for over a year, and was getting some food to snack on.

The house was unusually quiet, as usually someone was talking to her or playing music. On certain days, the sound of hammering came from the nursery. Grace was constantly moving, making sure that everything was perfectly in order. Teresa had no clue when she became a perfectionist, but she had suddenly taken on that roll. Wayne and Cho playfully teased her about it at times, but other times when it came into use, they looked grateful. Teresa liked the order. She had no patience at all to deal with small problems.

Popping in the movie, she settled back against the plush pillow Cho had bought. It was the most comfort for her back she could get, so she took it everywhere with her. In the car, to the doctor's office, her shrinks office, and on rare occasions, to the office. The days she did go into the CBI office, she sat on the couch and watched her friends work. Sometimes they'd sit near her and talk, while others she'd end up napping. She liked going into the office, because it meant she could spend time somewhere other than the confines of her house.

"_You are absolutely ridiculous." She whispered as he trailed the most amazing kisses down her face. She could feel him smiling._

"_And you're really really warm." He whispered back, looking her in the eyes. She squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp. She was pretty sure they had less than thirty minutes to get to work._

"_Patrick." She said quietly, pulling at her arms. He held them above her head, and at her struggling, he smiled._

"_Teresa." He responded, and she huffed._

"_We have to get to work." She said, and he laughed._

"_Oh, that thing. I think it can wait."_

Smiling at the memory, she took the blanket from the back of the couch and pulled it over her body. She wasn't necessarily cold, she just liked the comfort of the blanket. She had three things in the house that she always used when she needed comfort. One was the blanket, that never left the couch. The other was one of Jane's shirts. She hadn't liked it much when he was alive, because she thought it didn't fit him. Black wasn't his color in her eyes. But now, she wore it almost every day. It was softer than any of her shirts. And lastly, the small trinket that she found in her house after she came home from the hospital. She didn't know why, but it always calmed her to hold it to her chest.

The phone ringing brought her out of her revive, and she reached over to pick it up.

"Hello?" She said, rubbing her hand over her stomach. There was no answer on the other end, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Hello?" She tried again, and then she heard something click. The call ended, and Teresa shook her head.

"Kids." She mumbled. She heard some scratching on wood, and smiled as a small puppy jumped up into her lap. Not but a week after she got out of the hospital for the second time, Grace bought her a Golden Retriever puppy. Wayne christened her Sunflower, not only for her warm color, but after she carried a sunflower head in from the back yard twice her size. It stuck and only after one month, she answered to her name.

"Hey Sunflower." Teresa cooed, picking the puppy up and holding it above her head. The puppy's small tail wagged, and she tried to lick her owners face. Teresa laughed, letting the puppy sit on her chest and lick her chin. When Sunflower was finished, the puppy curled up on her pregnant stomach. Teresa couldn't help but smile at the lovable animal. It always wanted to sleep on her stomach. The dog opened an eye and looked at Teresa, her tail wagging a little.

"You're cute, aren't you?" She said, and Sunflower lifted her ears. She jumped off Teresa, running around the couch. Deciding to play a little, Teresa slid off the couch and sat on the floor. Sunflower sat in between her legs, her tail thumping on the ground.

"Lay down." Teresa said, and Sunflower listened. She put her head on her paws, waiting for the next command. Teresa scratched behind her ears, thinking of the tricks Cho had been working on with her.

"Roll over." She said, moving her hand in a circle motion. Sunflower turned over on her side, but didn't make it all the way back onto her stomach. She stayed on her back, and waited for someone to scratch her stomach. Teresa laughed, reaching down and getting her puppies spot immediately. Her foot started to shake, and Teresa couldn't help but giggle. She loved the little dog, and she found herself giggling at half of the stuff she did.

"Silly goose." Teresa cooed, and Sunflower jumped back onto her feet. The animal was gone in a second, and Teresa shook her head. That dog didn't stay in one place for very long, but she could only guess it was because it was a puppy. She heard some barking in the backyard, and she knew that Sunflower had discovered the pony… again. Every time she saw the pony, Sunflower barked.

Teresa got up off the floor, moving to the back door. She laughed at the sight of little Sunflower sniffing cautiously around Starbucks, who didn't do anything. The cat didn't mind the puppy. She actually played with Sunflower most of the time. Swift, the pony, snorted at Teresa as she walked over to it. She smiled down at the miniature horse, taking an apple from the bag on the fence and holding it out to Swift.

"Hey Swifty. What's up boy?" She said quietly, and the pony chews on his apple. Teresa smiled, rubbing her hand over his face. She opened the gate, and the pony slowly walked out of his pen. Sunflower stopped trying to get the birds in the trees and hopped over to Swift, her ears perked up. Teresa smiled as she realized all three of her pets had names starting with 's'.

"You guys are so cute." Teresa said, grabbing a chair from next to the house and moving it into the sun. The warm rays hit her face, and she felt very content. Shutting her eyes, she heard Sunflower and Starbucks playing. Swift placed his head on her leg, and Teresa rubbed the pony's face. As the sun warmed her further, she drifted off to the sound of the trees swishing and her pets playing.

--

"What is Cho doing with Minelli?" Grace asked Wayne as she perched on the edge of his desk. Because Teresa was out, Cho was officially their boss. None of them minded, but they did mind the two agents that were assigned to their team. They had known Agent Kurt longer, and knew him alright. Agent Smith was new, and they still weren't sure about him.

"Boss-ly stuff." Wayne said, and Grace laughed. She moved her arm around his shoulders, leaning on him. She was tired, as the case they were working was finally coming to an end. She hadn't been at Teresa's in four days, as she stayed at the office mostly and worked on the case. Wayne had seen Teresa the most during the case.

"I know that, but what kind of boss-ly stuff?" She said, quoting him. He shrugged, using his hand to stop her from swaying.

"It could be anything." He mumbled, reaching into her lap and grabbing an Oreo. Their eating habits had been out of whack since the beginning of the case, and they ate whatever they could to keep them awake.

"I heard him mumble something about Area 51." Agent Smith piped up from his desk, and Grace rolled her eyes.

"That's the running joke between Cho and Minelli." She said, knowing she should be nicer to the new agent. The poor guy was only trying to work with them, and they all made it a little hard on him.

"How did that start?" Kurt asked. Grace and Wayne shrugged, not knowing or remembering exactly how it started.

"Something to do with Jane's disappearance, I think." Wayne said with a shrug, and Agent Smith perked up.

"You mean Patrick Jane, right? I thought he was killed by Red John?" He asked, and Grace looked down at Wayne.

"That's still… open. His body disappeared." Wayne said, looking up at his girlfriend as she moved back over to her desk. She crossed her arms and legs, pushing herself back in the chair. He knew that look. She was angry about something, and he was pretty sure it was toward Agent Smith. She didn't like the young man, more than everyone else, and none of them knew why.

"That's weird." Smith said, getting the vibe from Grace that it was time to shut up. The four agents sat in silence, Wayne rolling his chair over to Grace to eat some more Oreo's. She didn't even smack his hand away when he grabbed the last one.

"Thank you Sir."

They all turned their heads to see Cho walking into the desk area, his hands holding a file. They knew that since the case was closed, pizza was in store. Kurt grabbed the phone, as it was his turn and waited for Cho to nod his way. When he didn't, the team tilted their heads.

"Go home. We've been given a three day weekend. We'll have pizza on Monday." Cho said, and Smith and Kurt sighed. Both men disappeared before Cho could say anything else, and he sat down next to his friends.

"We really have a three day weekend?" Wayne asked, and Cho nodded.

"Yeah. Which, I'm thankful for. We need to finish the nursery." He said, and Wayne nodded. Grace finally huffed, turning her head to her computer. She looked at the screen, finishing off her e-mails and closing any of the open windows. Something golden caught her eye, and she looked up. Her mouth fell open, and pieces of Oreo fell out. Wayne caught them before they landed on her desk.

"Grace, what's wrong?" He asked, following her gaze. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"I-I-" She stopped, wiping off her lip. She quickly shut down the computer, getting up and walking over towards the kitchenette. There was no one in the small area, but she could have sworn-

"Grace, what's wrong?" Wayne asked again, wrapping an arm around her waist. She looked up at him and Cho, a look of confusion on her face.

"I swear I just saw Jane." She said, her voice staying strong. Wayne and Cho looked at each other, shaking their heads before taking Grace back over to her desk.

--

Teresa woke up to the sound of Sunflower barking loudly. She got up quickly, holding her stomach as she got a head rush. She followed the sound of barking into the house, through the kitchen, down the hall and to the front door.

"Sunflower, calm down. What's wrong-"She stopped when she heard a knock on the door. She shushed the puppy, and it sat obediently. She fixed her hair, knowing that it couldn't be anyone she was expecting. Moving back out of the way, she opened the door carefully, telling Sunflower to stay as she did. When she looked up, her heart stopped and her breath came short. The sun was shining in through the door, creating a lit affect on the sight in front of her. She held onto the door, her grip almost hurting her. Her mind reeled as she stared into his blue green eyes, and she could only guess she was hallucinating.

"Sunflower's a cute name for a cute puppy, and I applaud Wayne's spark of genius on it."

Hearing his voice was all she needed to reach out wrap her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder as tears fell down her face. She started to shake as his arms snaked around her waist, and he pressed his cheek to her head. She could feel tears on her hair, and she knew he was crying as well. Holding off tears for only a second, she was just barely able to say his name before sobs took over her very being.

"Patrick."

* * *

**Uhm.... REVIEW!**


	11. I couldn’t lose my family again

**Updates, updates! I swear, this is the fastest update you'll ever get! I have to say, I typed this in about two hours. I've been doing this, laundry, listening to music, and just plain being weird. : ). I really really like this chapter. I mean, really. really really. **

**SHOUT OUT to EVERYONE who's reviewed on the last chapter! So far, I think I've gotten 25 on it. I mean, that's the most I've gotten on this chapter! Everyone else who reviews on it. : ). You guys ALL made my day. :D :D :D :D Ah, so just... hyper.**

**Disclaimer: I found this Oxi Clean Spray-A-Way stuff. :) It's my new best friend.**

**Oh, and Hayley: I got my chicken cesear salad. : ).**

_

* * *

_

_**Recap:**_

_When she looked up, her heart stopped and her breath came short. The sun was shining in through the door, creating a lit affect on the sight in front of her. She held onto the door, her grip almost hurting her. Her mind reeled as she stared into his blue green eyes, and she could only guess she was hallucinating._

"_Sunflower's a cute name for a cute puppy, and I applaud Wayne's spark of genius on it."_

_Hearing his voice was all she needed to reach out wrap her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder as tears fell down her face. She started to shake as his arms snaked around her waist, and he pressed his cheek to her head. She could feel tears on her hair, and she knew he was crying as well. Holding off tears for only a second, she was just barely able to say his name before sobs took over her very being._

"_Patrick."_

* * *

He took a deep breath in, and shakily let it out. She smelled just like she always did, and she as warm as she ever had been. He could feel her pregnant belly, and his mind came back to reality. It was like a slap in the face to what he had done. He could hear her crying, and he gently maneuvered her back into the house. Pushing the door shut with his foot, he moved back to look at her face. She was staring at him like she didn't believe he was there.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, putting his hand on her cheek. She shut her eyes, leaning her head on his hand. His hand was rough, and when she opened her eyes and looked at it, she saw scars and stitches marks. She looked up into his eyes again, searching his face. He looked sad, and regretful. Worry lines creased his face, and she somehow found his appearance comforting.

At least he had suffered too.

"About what?" She whispered back, taking his hand and pulling him into the living room. Instead of letting her sit on the cushion, he pulled her into his lap and buried his face into her neck. She let her hand rest on the back of his head, tears still falling down her face. She could feel him crying. She didn't blame him, nor did she say anything as he started to shake. His hand moved to her stomach, and she didn't flinch as he let it rest there. Right now, she was just reveling in the fact that he was still here, and she wasn't hallucinating.

"About everything. I'm sorry for hurting you, leaving you, making you do this alone. I'm sorry for disappearing and not telling you, I'm sorry for failing you. I'm so sorry." He said through his own sobs, and she made him look at her. The sight of him crying was harsh, but she swallowed the building lump in her throat.

"You never failed me." She whispered to him, and he shook his head.

"Don't lie. Remember my dear, you are translucent." He said, and she smiled at him. She had greatly missed hearing him say that.

"But you didn't. You must have lost your abilities." She said matter-of-factly. He shook his head, looking down at her seven-month pregnant stomach. A smile bloomed on his face as he looked at it, his hand moving under her large shirt and to her skin.

"I like your shirt." He said, and she realized it was his. Blushing slightly, she shrugged.

"I like it too." She whispered, watching as he ran his hand over her stomach. His hand scratched her, and she wondered how he got the scars. They were silent for a little while longer; him marveling her stomach and her staring at his blonde curls. She finally gave in and ran her fingers through them, smiling at how they still felt the same. She ran her finger down his ear, remembering every little detail about his face. Sure, some of those features had been changed with the last five months, but most of it was the same. When she thought he had touched her stomach enough, she made him look at her.

"No matter how much I would just like to sit here with you and not talk, you need to explain where you've been." She whispered, tears falling out of her eyes. He nodded, taking her in his arms again and pulling her to his chest. She let out a couple shaky breaths, trying to get back her composure. When that failed, she let tears silently fall down her face.

She had no clue if they were out of happiness or sadness.

"The meeting was a set up. You weren't supposed to be there." He said, and she wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" She said, looking up at him. He nodded, smoothing her hair with his hand.

"See, I kinda saw this… thing I wasn't supposed to see." He said, and she nodded.

"Wrong place, wrong time?" She offered, and he nodded.

"Two days before, I was at the store. Remember, when you were asleep?" He asked, and she nodded. "Well, I was in there when it was robbed. I lied to you and told you I went to a different store because I didn't want you to worry. That plan kind of backfired on me…" He trailed off, kissing her forehead as he finished. His lips to her skin caused sparks to fly through her very being.

"I was almost held hostage, but I talked my way out of it. They let me go, but only after threatening me about a million times. They killed three men, and the fourth man was a cover up. They sent that guy into Witness Protection Program, just like they did me."

She looked up at him, and he kissed her temple. She shut her eyes as he held her face, tears somehow wriggling their way out of her eyes.

"I couldn't let them hurt you, if they found out who I was and came looking for me. I couldn't let you, and our baby get hurt. I couldn't lose my family again." He choked out the last word, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tears were now flowing out of his eyes again, and she figured the shirt needed to be washed.

--

Rigsby took Graces hand as they walked to the elevator, Cho in front of them. They had stayed behind, to finish paperwork and do odd jobs Cho asked them to do. They were sure he was stalling, but didn't say anything. As they got into the elevator, Grace turned to Cho.

"So, _boss_, what did Minelli want?" She put emphasis on boss, like her and Rigsby always did. It bugged Cho, even though he didn't show it. Cho looked at her, trying to figure out what to do. He could tell them, or he could let them find out when they showed up at Teresa's house. He weighed the pros and cons, and finally he decided on not telling them.

Besides, that whole being called boss thing really bugged him.

"You'll see." He settled on, and Rigsby shrugged. He put his arm around Grace, and she smiled up at him. They all got off on the ground floor, walking to their respectable cars. Grace and Rigsby were going back to her apartment, where, if they ever weren't at Teresa's, they both stayed.

"We'll see you there." Grace said, getting into her car and turning it on. Rigsby waited until she left to look at Cho.

"She did see Jane, didn't she?" He asked as him and Cho walked over to their cars. They somehow managed to park farther than Grace. Cho didn't say anything, and as he got into his car, he hoped that he got to Teresa's before Grace.

--

Teresa waited until Jane stopped crying to breath. She'd never seen him cry this much. Never, and it was scary to her. She wasn't used to him being just _so_ vulnerable. She'd seen him with his proverbial walls down and mask off. This was the farthest and deepest emotion she'd ever seen.

"I couldn't lose you." He whispered, and she nodded.

"I know. And I don't blame you for what you did." She said, and he looked at her. She was taken aback by the slight anger in his eyes.

"You should be." He said, and she shook her head.

"But I don't want to be. I would have done the same thing." She argued, and he laughed a little bitterly.

"I was selfish, and didn't think about your feelings and the baby. Lord knows how many different ways this could have gone wrong." He said, his voice rising. Deciding that she really didn't want to argue with him, she lowered hers when she spoke.

"But it didn't. Patrick, I don't care that you might have been selfish. _Is_ it selfish to protect the people who matter most to you? I think I would have been angrier if you had stayed and let those men find you. By the way, how did you manage to come back here? Don't you have to stay in Witness Protection? It's like the Mob. Once you're in, you don't come back out without some kind of death or consequences?" She said, and he smiled a very wide smile. Holding her face, she was struck by how happy he looked. It was contagious, because she found herself smiling.

"The men turned themselves in. After five months of being on the run, they turned themselves in." He whispered, kissing her nose. She shut her eyes at the feeling.

"So the meeting with Red John was a set up?" She said, and he nodded. His face got remorseful again.

"You weren't supposed to be there. I didn't mean to yell at you to stay back, but you were supposed to stay back at the office. Someone in Nevada had caught him at least a week prior, but they were keeping it low key while they tried to figure out if he was for real or not. When they found out, Witness Protection was already trying to set up the fake meet. He wasn't supposed to shoot you, but you tried to cover me." He said, kissing her cheek. She was becoming light headed from all of the kisses being showered onto her face.

"I felt bad when I heard you start to sob. I wanted to reach out to you, hold you and comfort you. But I had to play the part of a dead man."

"How did you do that?" She asked, and he smiled.

"Bag of fake blood, and protective armor." He said, and she shook her head.

"As I was going up the stairs was the hardest part. You started to scream, and I could hear Graces just sobbing. I opened my eyes just a little bit, hoping to see you before I was whisked away by the feds. All I saw was Grace collapsing to the ground in Wayne's arms." He said, and she nodded. She could remember that moment, when Cho had his arms secured around her to stop her from fighting off paramedics. It wasn't a good memory, but now thinking back, it didn't bring up any emotions.

"I missed you the second I was relocated to Florida. I had to play the part of a new guy in town, with a son. Single father. It was ironic, and plagued me every day. The boy was an orphan."

"What happened to him?" Teresa asked, and he smiled.

"I brought him with me. After a while, I became fond of him. He is really a nice kid. He's with Minelli." He said, and she gaped at him.

"You went to the office?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Why, certainly. I had to tell Minelli what was going on. I think Grace saw me though." He said, grimacing at the end. She shook her head, reaching up and running her hands though his hair again.

"What are you going to do with him?" She asked, already knowing the possible answer to her question.

"I adopted him a month ago." He said, and she smiled. Kissing his cheek, she rested her forehead against his. This close, she could see her eyes perfectly.

"My saint." She said, and he smiled. They stayed like that, smiling at each other, for a few minutes. Teresa got seriously lost in his eyes, not knowing where they ended and began. It was a wonderful feeling, and she never wanted it to end.

"I missed you terribly." She whispered, tears fogging up her vision. "For the longest time, I couldn't sleep. Grace would pace the hall and sit outside my door some nights just so she could be close when I started to cry. Cho's bed is in there, because he was usually the one that I talked to when I needed it. He was really there for me." She whispered, and Patrick smiled.

"I always knew Cho was good for something other than ninja skills." He joked, and she laughed. She sat up straight suddenly, getting up off the couch and looking around.

"Where's Sunflower?" She asked, feeling panicked. She opened the front door and smiled, picking up her small puppy. She was whimpering, and instantly licked her owners face.

"If you are that in hysterics about a puppy, imagine how you'll be about a baby." Patrick joked, and Teresa glared at him. She kissed her dogs head.

"I love Sunflower. Grace got her for me two weeks ago, and she is always with me. When they're not home, she's my constant companion." Teresa defended, and Jane put up his hands.

"What about Starbucks?" He asked, a smile spreading on his face as he heard the tell tale sound of a cat meowing. He picked the cat up off the ground, and the animal purred at him. Starbucks had always been Jane's cat, and Teresa couldn't deny it. The cat loved Jane, and always slept at his feet.

"Starbucks still loves you." Teresa said, and Jane put the cat down. He reached over and put his hand out flat for Sunflower to sniff. She puppy sniffed his hand, licking it when she was done. Teresa let Patrick pick her out of her arms, and the puppy licked his face excitedly.

"She's cute." Jane said, looking at her. She was smiling at him, her head tilted to the side.

"I know." She said, smiling even warmer at him.

"You're cute too." He said, and she blushed.

"Shut up." She said, taking her puppy back and moving towards the kitchen. Patrick followed her, picking up the small trinket as he did.

"I left this for you" He said, throwing it up in the air and catching it. He held it out to her, and she smiled.

"I thought so. Does it mean something?" She asked, and he nodded.

"I spent a while looking for the perfect thing. An antelope is associated with the Mother, grace, and beauty. Green means life, fertility, and well being. I thought it worked well." He said, and she shook her head at him. Putting Sunflower down, she sat down at the table.

"Where do we go from here?" She asked, taking the trinket as he held it out to her. He sat down next to her, taking her hand. He leaned toward her, their noses touching. He was about to speak when there was a knock at the door, and Sunflower barked. Looking her in the eyes, he kissed her quickly before getting up. She sat there, the feeling of his lips still present on hers. She heard the door open, and someone screamed.

"Jane!" Grace said loudly, and she heard something thump. Getting up, she walked into the living room to see a very happy Grace hugging Jane. Wayne stood behind them, a shocked look on his face. Teresa moved to them, putting her hand on Wayne's shoulder. He looked down at her, and he tilted his head.

"That's-"

"Yes, it's Jane." She said, and he took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and Teresa looked at Jane. He was talking to Grace, and she was crying slightly. Patrick hugged her again, smiling at Teresa as he comforted his friend. She smiled back at him, looking up at Wayne. The man was watching Grace closely.

"I'm gre-"

She stopped as a pain went through her stomach. She put her hand on her stomach, taking a deep breath as the pain left her. She realized that Cho had arrived, and that five eyes (Sunflower was watching her from the ground) were trained on her. She furrowed her eyes in confusion, and then she started to cry small tears. Patrick was next to her in a second, his hands covering hers and his eyes trained on her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and she nodded.

"I just had a contraction."

* * *

**I've been planning this for EVER! I mean, this chapter was the inspiration for the whole thing! I've been planning this for the longest time! The adopting the kid was kinda spontaneous, but it will fit into what I've been planning since I began this.**

**Btw; thanks to anyone who read and reviewed 13 Shades. I have another oneshot collection on the way, promise.**

**REVIEW!! Zats gave me kinda greif for leaving it on "Uhm.... Review" on one chapter, so this is a little longer. :D**


	12. Maybe He'll Tell You Someday

**I'M SO SORRY! For not updating that is. :( I feel horrible for not updating for all of you, and if you want to get mad at me and stuff, go ahead. But, I lost my inspiration for EVERYTHING for a while there. I mean, I just wasn't into the writing mood. And then I saw all of the new season premieres and BAM! Inspiration. :D**

**Any mistakes are my own, and you can also blame then on OutCold for not letting me alone whilst trying to edit. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I saw the new episode of Mentalist last night. It was great, and I really think Jane is diggin' Lisbon's bangs. Like seriously, I am. She looks really really good with them. I'm highly jealous. I look ehh with bangs like that. Oh, and next episode looks AMAZING!**

* * *

Grace was pacing. Well, in reality it was only her feet that were moving, and her body hadn't moved from the hospital room chair she occupied. It may have looked she was nervous, but in reality, she was fuming. Her initial happiness at the sudden return of one Patrick Jane was gone. Her curiosity and anger had bubbles up, and she found herself thinking herself into a frenzy. She had five questions, and they involved the five W's.

Who?

What?

Where?

When?

_Why_?

Why was the most present in her mind, and as she yet again worked herself in to a tizzle, she was glad for the presence of the man who was making her this upset. She was glad, in a non narcissistic way, that he was waiting to see Teresa while Wayne and Cho visited her. It had been an hour since her first, and sudden, contraction. Grace, having done mental math, concluded that they had to take her to the hospital just in case.

So, there they sat.

Grace looked at Patrick, her eyes going over his worried and tired features. She wanted so badly to ask him what and why, but right as she opened her mouth, the doors opened and Wayne and Cho walked back in. Grace stopped swishing her legs back and forth over the ground, and immediately walked over to Wayne. He nodded at her, and with a fleeting look at Patrick, hurried down the way to Teresa's room.

Wayne and Cho shared a look before walking over to the chairs across from Patrick. They too were wary about Patrick, having seen first hand what the absence of him had done. Wayne's brotherly instincts were telling him to punch Patrick in the jaw. One look from Cho stopped that from occurring. Instead, they sat there in an awkward silence. Even Cho was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Patrick looked at them, feeling the awkwardness.

"I know you are mad at me, but it wasn't my fault."

Wayne's head snapped up, and he gripped the chair. He was working on not killing Jane. Excuses, in his eyes, weren't helping it.

"I don't think you can say that truthfully. It _is_ your fault for all that has happened to us these past seven months." Cho snapped, completely out of his character. His voice sounded bitter, and his eyes were trained on Patrick accusingly. Wayne was glad Cho had decided to be the voice of reason, like usual. He knew that anything that came out of his mouth was not going to be nice. Patrick paused, looking at his, well, friends. At least, he wasn't sure at the moment. He rubbed his forehead, leaning forward so he had his elbows on his knees.

"You guys need to think of the place I was in too." Patrick said, and Wayne looked up.

"Then tell us."

--

Grace sat down in the chair next to Teresa's bed. She looked her pregnant friend over, trying to find the right words to say. After failing at that, she shifted in the chair so she was close to Teresa and let her head fall onto the bed. Teresa gently put her hand on the back of Grace's neck, massaging the tense muscles.

"I should be comforting you." Grace said, and Teresa shrugged.

"I'm okay." She whispered, and Grace shook her head.

"Tell me the truth. How are you really feeling?"

Teresa let out a deep breath, pushing back tears. She wasn't sure how she felt. Honestly, she was confused about how she felt, which would constitute she was confused. Looking down at Grace's caring face, she sighed.

"I don't know," She whispered, shaking her head. "I don't know what to feel. I know I should be happy, but I don't know. I'm scared, because this is just too early. The doctors assured me I'm fine, but I don't know." Teresa said, not realizing there were tears flowing down her face. Grace wiped them away, smiling at her.

"It's okay." Grace cooed, cupping Teresa's cheek. The pregnant woman didn't need any extra stress. There was already too much on her plate, and Grace knew it wasn't a good situation. Teresa took a deep breath, calming herself. She closed her eyes for a second, letting the newest contraction go over her. When she opened her eyes, a nurse was standing there. She couldn't remember her being there before.

"Was that another contraction?" The nurse asked, and Teresa nodded. She shut her eyes again, easing herself back onto the pillow. Her back was starting to hurt again.

"Make sure Wayne doesn't kill Patrick, please?" Teresa asked Grace quietly, and Grace nodded. Before getting up to leave, she kissed Teresa's forehead softly.

"It's going to be alright.

--

Grace walked into the waiting room to see a young boy sitting next to Patrick. She raised an eyebrow at Wayne, not fully understanding. Wayne shook his head, and she noticed that he looked a lot calmer than when she last saw him. Cho didn't look any different, maybe a bit more relaxed, but she didn't pay attention. The boy looked about five, and he had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was looking around nervously, as though he didn't belong and knew it. Patrick shifted, taking the boys hand in his own.

"Do you want something from the vending machine?" He asked quietly, and the young boy nodded. Lifting him out of his chair, Patrick stood. He saw Grace standing there and smiled.

"Grace, this is Dylan." He said, and the young boy looked closely at the redhead. Grace paused.

"J-Patrick, what-"She stopped, not knowing the right words. She looked at the little boy, and smiled.

"Say hi Dylan." Jane said quietly to the boy, and the young child held out his hand for Grace. Grace almost had to smile at how well mannered he was, until everything clicked. Holding out her hand, she shook Dylan's.

"Nice to meet you." She said before throwing Patrick a look and moving over to Wayne. She waited until Patrick disappeared before sitting in Wayne's lap.

"Why does Jane have a five year old looking child?" She asked, and Cho shook his head.

"Long story. Maybe he'll tell you someday." He said, shifting. He folded his hands onto his lap, taking a deep breath.

"He adopted Dylan. He's an orphan." Wayne said, wrapping his arms around Grace's waist. She nodded, putting her hands on Wayne's arm.

"Teresa's a little… upset." She said quietly, and Cho nodded. Out of the three of them, he was the best at keeping her calm. Getting up, he disappeared to go see her. Being law enforcement agents had its benefits.

"How upset?" Wayne asked, and Grace sighed. She didn't know exactly how to explain it. Shaking her head, she rested against Wayne. Wayne rubbed her back, deciding not to ask.

--

Dylan stood in front of Patrick, watching as his bag of chips fell from the coils and out of sight. He pushed open the door, and grabbed the chips. Patrick watched as the child pulled the chip back open like he taught him.

"I did it." Dylan said, smiling up at Patrick. He picked the child up, balancing him on his hip.

"Yes, you did. Good job." Patrick said, and Dylan smiled wide. He then frowned, his small face staring at his chips.

"Why we at a hossital?" Dylan asked, looking up. Patrick sighed, moving back towards the waiting room.

"A friend of mine is having a baby." Patrick said, and Dylan suddenly looked excited.

"Can I hold it?" He asked, causing the man carrying him to laugh.

"We'll see. We'll see."

Grace looked up at the sound of Patrick's voice, and her mouth threatened to turn up when she saw the interaction between him and Dylan.

"Are you and Cho still mad at him?" She asked Wayne, and he shrugged.

"I'm not going to hit him anymore." Wayne said, and Grace laughed. She reached up and touched his face, smiling.

"And?" She asked, knowing there was more. She could feel him smiling.

"We'll work on it." He said, looking up as Patrick and Dylan sat down. Dylan's face was lit up, the prospect of holding a baby fresh in his mind. Patrick looked worried, and Grace took notice. She didn't say anything though, and the four went into a comfortable silence. Dylan kept eating his chips, not bothering to try to get everyone's attention or talk. He was content. Patrick kept his eyes on the double doors leading to the hallway that held Teresa. He knew Cho was with her, and she was fine for now. His stomach still churned when he remembered how tired she looked. He looked down at Dylan, deciding to spend his time watching him instead of the door. Wayne and Grace were in their own little world, talking quietly to each other. By the looks and sound of it, Patrick knew they weren't discussing anything he really needed to know.

"Patrick, can I pay with the toys?" Dylan asked, pointing with his small finger to the little area full of Lego's and toys. Patrick nodded, letting the boy get off his lap and walk over to the toys. Grace looked up as Wayne undid his hands from around her waist, and she got off his waist. He smiled at her before moving over to sit near Dylan. Patrick and Grace shared a look before both shaking their heads.

"Dylan's cute." Grace said, and Patrick nodded.

"He's the sweetest kid I've ever met." He said, watching as Dylan handed some Lego's to Wayne.

"You adopted him, right?" She said, and Patrick nodded.

"Yeah. He was part of my cover, but I grew fond of him. He's orphaned, so I decided to adopt him." Patrick said, smiling as Dylan held up a finished sculpture for Wayne to see. Wayne smiled, taking it and looking it over. Dylan's laugh filtered back to Patrick and Grace, and they both smiled.

"Patrick, I think you should be with Teresa when she's giving birth."

Patrick looked at Grace, confused at what she was saying. It was quite random.

"I mean, a long time ago we, as in Cho, Wayne and I, sat down and discussed this whole scenario. It was kinda anonymously decided that I would be in there with her during birth. But, since the scenario has changed…. I want you to be in there. It's your child." Grace said, and Patrick nodded. He didn't know what to do, as he wasn't sure what was okay to do just yet. Grace made up his mind for him as she got up and sat down next to him, hugging him. They didn't see Cho walk back into the waiting room but as he cleared his throat, they looked up.

"Teresa wants you J-Patrick." Cho said, stumbling over Patrick's name. He was still getting used to calling everyone by his or her first name. Patrick nodded, letting go of Grace. As he stood up, Cho stopped him momentarily. He seemed to pause, thinking over his choice of words. Finally, he gave up.

"I'm glad to see you again." He said, causing Patrick to smile.

"It's good to see you too Kimball." He said, and Cho rolled his eyes.

"Not that glad." He said back, causing Patrick to smile. He pushed open the doors, disappearing from sight. Grace looked up at Cho, who nodded.

"She's really close." He said, and Grace smiled widely.

"It won't be long now until the baby's born."

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Not my best ending. But, whateves. I'm sick today, I'm having a day off. I'm feeling sadd, because a good family friend died. So, this is what you get. :) Review anyway.**

**-Thanks, Izzy.**


	13. Merry Christmas, dear

**Happy...... thanksgiving? heehee, I'm just going to laugh nervously for a second... So. I know I neglected this for a while, and I know I should have tried harder to update it, but honestly, I have this... issue. There is a reason I try to keep my writing to oneshots. I can never finish a story. I mean, I do, but not in a timely mannar. I tend to delay the last chapters because I don't want it to end. So, the last chapter takes a while.**

**Oh, did I mention this is the last chapter.... yeah. I was going to make an Epilouge, but I decided this was a good way to end. Excuse any mess ups and/or timeline qualms. I re read the whole story the other day, and I decided that the timeline put this near whenever. Just, read. *sigh***

**Disclaimer: I can now put a check next to "Finish Ask The Lonely" on my list of things to do. Off to laundry....**

* * *

"Where is Pat?"

Dylan's voice the silence that had been filling the waiting room for the past ten minutes. It was getting late, or early, and it was almost 5 AM. Most were falling asleep, though they didn't show it. Grace didn't care though, and she was completely asleep in Wayne's lap. Cho was holding the toddler, and Dylan's eyes were closed. He had been asleep, but it seemed he had awoken.

"I'm not sure. I'm surprised you're awake." Dylan shook his head, yawning widely and rubbing the back of his hands on his eyes.

"Patrick calls me a early riser. I am always awake before him." Dylan said, yawning again. He blinked a couple of times, and Cho nodded.

"Well, that's a good thing I guess." Cho said quietly, seeing Grace stir.

The room fell quiet again, and Cho looked at the double doors. In his head, he counted hours. Sure enough, Teresa would have given birth by now. Taking Dylan with him, he stood up straight. His knees and ankles protested, as they had been in active for so long, and he felt the need to stretch his arms. But, he couldn't as he was holding Dylan. He moved to the game area, where he plopped Dylan down. The young kid looked up, confusion taking over his face for only a moment. He shrugged his shoulders, turning his head as he reached for the Lego's. Cho made sure he was playing before moving to the doors. He stood in front of them for a minute, readjusting his shirt before putting his hand on the door.

For some odd reason, the door pushed back.

Cho let go of the door, and it swung open. He had to shake his head as Jane walked through the door, wearing a hospital gown and looking as tired as hell.

"Patrick!"

As if on cue, Grace woke up. In doing so, she woke up her sleeping boyfriend. They both made their way over to Cho and Jane, along with Dylan. The child grabbed Patrick's hand, and Patrick picked him up gently.

"Hey buddy. How did Cho here treat you?"

Cho glared at him, before getting back to business.

"Jane, how is the baby?"

The question seemed to bring back Patrick, and he smiled a wide smile. He kissed Dylan's cheek, and smiled at the three in front of him. His smile only made them more impatient, and Grace lightly slapped his cheek.

"Earth to Patrick, Earth to Patrick!" She said, causing Dylan to giggle.

"Shush child. The baby is fine. She's with her mother right now. Well, Teresa is falling asleep at a fast rate, but the baby is wide awake and being checked out." Patrick said, and Grace took in a deep breath.

"We can go see her right?" Patrick nodded, and he was slightly pushed out of the way by Grace. She disappeared through the double doors, Wayne behind her, and Dylan watched her go.

"Can I go with them?" He asked, and Jane put the child down. Dylan disappeared through the doors as well, and Cho and Patrick could hear him calling for Grace to wait. Once Patrick was sure that the child was with an adult, he turned to Cho.

"How was he?" He asked, and Cho shrugged.

"He's a good kid. He fell asleep last, and woke up right after me."

They stood in silence for a minute, before Cho spoke up.

"How are _you_?" He asked, looking at Patrick as he thought of an answer. He rubbed his face, but he smiled as well.

"I am fine, thank you." Patrick said, and he hobbled back and forth on his feet. Cho put his hand on Patrick shoulder, steadying him so that he couldn't move. It was a little too dizzying for the Asian man.

"If you want to leave, you are more than welcome. I don't want to keep you from your child." Cho said, and Patrick smiled.

"I'm not going until you go."

Cho looked at Patrick's insane face, dark circles and all, and sighed.

"Fine." Cho said, surrendering and following Jane. They went through the double doors, heading down the hallway. Patrick led them to Teresa's room, where Cho saw she was sleeping. Grace, Dylan and Wayne were standing next to the baby's bed, whispering quietly. Cho didn't bother asking where Patrick was going as he moved around him and to Teresa's side. Cho moved over to the babies crib, looking over Graces shoulder.

The baby in front of him was asleep, obviously done being poked, prodded, and made sure to be healthy. It was a girl, as it was wrapped in pink and had a small purple hat on its head. How small she was struck Cho, as she was possibly the smallest baby he'd ever seen. The card attached to the crib said Kelsey Jullianna along with her weight and height.

"How are you feeling?"

Cho pretended not to listen as Patrick whispered to Teresa. He couldn't see her answer, but he then heard something that sounded like a kiss. Grace turned around, putting Dylan down onto the ground. The child waddled over to Teresa's bed, obviously tired. He climbed up onto the bed, snuggling into Teresa's side. Teresa shifted in her sleep, tilting her body so Dylan could snuggle next to her. No one could stop themselves from smiling.

* * *

_Three Months Later_

Wayne lifted Dylan off the bed, throwing him into the air. The child laughed a high shriek, and Teresa frowned. She walked into the room, giving Wayne her best death glare. She had just walked from the nursery to her bed room, just to see what was going on. There were so many people in her house; she didn't know where to start. She heard Sunflower bark, and she sighed.

"Who's torturing my dog?" She yelled, and it got quiet. Sunflower was suddenly next to her, and she smiled down at her ever-growing dog. She heard a cats meow, and just knew Patrick was walking her way.

"Starbucks, give it a rest. I was trying to sneak up on her, and now you've ruined it." Patrick said, scolding the cat as he walked into the room. Sunflower jumped towards Starbucks as she followed her favorite companion, and the two disappeared down the hall.

"I have my eyes on you." Teresa teased, and Patrick smirked at her.

"I can tell. These animals are totally against me." He joked, and she laughed. He reached out and took Kelsey from her, holding the baby against his shoulder. The young girl was still waking up, and she snuggled into her fathers shoulder.

"You're missing out on Cho teaching Dylan how to tell what his presents are." Patrick said, grabbing Teresa's hand and pulling her out of their room and towards the kitchen. She smiled at him.

"Do I want to see it?" She joked, and he shrugged.

When they walked into the kitchen, Grace smiled at them from her place at the stove. Wayne and Cho were in the backyard, playing catch with Dylan. The young boy was growing up as well, and he was trying his hardest to reach the ball flying high above his head. Minelli was sitting at the table, and he smiled at his friends.

"Hey, there she is. Can I hold the girl of the hour?" He asked, and Patrick smiled. He handed off his daughter to Minelli, and the baby instantly smiled at her "grandfather". Teresa down next to him, and they both cooed as Kelsey started to make noises.

"Christmas dinner almost done?" Wayne asked as he poked his head in, holding the football over Dylan's head.

"Hey!" He said, grabbing Wayne's arm and pulling himself up. He hung from him, his legs dangling and wiggling.

"Dylan, don't do that." Patrick said, and Dylan dropped himself. He walked over to Patrick, next to Grace, and smiled at his adoptive father.

"He won't let me have the football." He said, and Patrick shrugged.

"You have to work for it, I guess." He said nonchalantly, and Dylan crossed his arms. He walked over to Wayne, who was making faces at Kelsey, and lightly kicked his shin.

"Hey, ow!" Wayne said, reaching down. Taking advantage of the situation, Dylan grabbed the football and ran outside. Everyone in the kitchen broke into laughter, Patrick smiling smugly. They could all hear Cho's exclamation at the sight of Dylan running through the backyard with the football, and it caused them to laugh even harder.

"If that isn't Jane's kid…." Minelli trailed off, and Teresa laughed. Kelsey was watching everyone, her eyes wide and bright. She looked at her father, reaching out quietly. Patrick picked her up, smiling at Teresa somewhat smugly.

"Hey beautiful girl. How are you?" he cooed to her, and she smiled. At only three months, she had no teeth and no awareness of everything around her. She just smiled at her father, her blue eyes bright and trusting.

"Dinner's ready!"

The kitchen was suddenly full with people, as everyone got ready to eat. Cho helped Dylan take off his coat, and sat him in his own chair. Patrick put Kelsey in her high chair, between Teresa and him, and everyone else grabbed a plate. Grace smiled at them as she pulled the tops off the waiting pots, and grabbed a plate herself. She made herself a plate before letting Teresa make two plates for the children. After that, it was every man for himself. When everyone was done, they all sat down. Patrick was the last, and he smiled as he took Teresa's hand. Everyone followed suit.

"Thank you, God, for letting us get together on this day and be a family. Thank you for gracing us with this food, and the presents under the tree. "

No, he actually didn't say that. He smiled to himself, peeking at Teresa. With the tree lights behind her, she looked like she had a halo. And his daughter in between them, watching everyone as if they were aliens, smiled when she saw her dads eyes. He smiled back, shutting his eye again.

"Thanks for the food, big man. See you next year."

There was a burst of laughter before everyone dropped hands and dug into their food. Teresa glared at Patrick, and he smiled.

"Wonderful grace, Patrick." She said, and he shrugged.

"It's not like he's actually listening." He said, putting some mash potatoes on a spoon before offering it to Kelsey. She liked her mash potatoes, and Teresa said it was only because it was the first baby food they gave her.

"But Dylan is." She said back, and the young man smiled at her.

"Love, calm down. I know it's our first Christmas as a family, and I know you would have liked me to say a better grace, but deep down, you liked it."

Everyone was listening slyly, each looking at each other as they ate. Cho caught some food dropping off Dylan's face before it hit his shirt.

"Fine, I might have liked it but-"

Patrick waved his hand, smugly smiling as he fed Kelsey some more food. Teresa glared at him.

"Merry Christmas, dear. Merry Christmas to everyone." Patrick said, raising his glass. Everyone raised theirs as well, even Dylan. Cho smiled to himself as he took a drink, watching everyone dig into his or her food, the lighting low and calm. Kelsey laughed, and everyone seemed to share her happiness.

Yes, it was a very, very Merry Christmas.

* * *

**So, that's it. I realize now that we know where Teresa lives that this doesn't work, but WHATEVER! Haha. i feel better now that this is off my chest and I'm done. :) I hope to write more for Mentalist, but I can't seem to get myself to stay up late enough to watch it. I fail, trust me and I know.**

**You are alllowed to chew me out for not updating/having to go back and read what this was about in youre review. Yes, I wish you to leave one. To let me know that I don't fail as a writer. Haha. **

**Thanks, for reading and sticking with this. :)**

**Izzy.**


End file.
